rutina dorada
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: veamos ¿como viven nuestros santos cuando el aliento de la muerte y la guerra no les sopla la nuca? días tranquilos, algunos mas intranquilos, retazos de santos sin dioses enemigos, el único enemigo a vencer: el aburrimiento.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola chicas! Bienvenidas a mi nuevo proyecto, ya se ¿Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer? Pues…en mi tiempo libre, como se han dado cuenta, adoro escribir, y cuando tengo un proyecto en la punta de los dedos, debo sacarlo.

Ya se, no habrá acción, o no mucha, este es un vistazo a la vida en tiempos tranquilos de los santos dorados en el santuario.

¡espero me tengan paciencia!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les intento dar todos los vistazos de los personajes.

Rutina dorada.

Enero, mes del suplicio de Aries.

El silencio era apaciguador, en la calma que se precedía al amanecer, en la primera casa, todos dormían, ya un Kiki de 14 años estaba en esa casa, el despertador sonó al mismo tiempo en las 12 casas, los ojos azules del primer guardián se abrieron.

-ya es hora de levantarse. Dijo Mu de Aries a la nada, seguro sería otro buen día, regular, sin novedades graciosas que contar, se arregló y vistió, procedió a preparar el desayuno.

-debo levantar a Kiki, cuando no es su semana de cocinar, quiere quedarse hasta las 5. Suspiró el primer guardián desanimado, sonrió.

-y yo se lo he permitido. Dijo mientras hacía desayuno para 13 personas, era una costumbre de los dorados, de ir cada mes rotando las casas. Mu sonrió y se acercó al dormitorio de Kiki.

-arriba Kiki, andando. El púber se removió en sus sábanas –un minutito mas, maestro. Dijo el joven, Mu suspiró.

-vamos Kiki, no tenemos todo el día. Kiki mugió, abrió un ojo.

-entrenamos duro todos los días, por Athena, déjeme dormir un poco mas. Mu sonrió, calentó el dormitorio.

- ¡oh!¡ya voy!¡ya voy! El guardián de Aries rió contento.

-eso nunca falla. Aseguró feliz regresando a la cocina, sirvió en el comedor, justo a tiempo.

-buenos días Máscara. Saludó Mu –no se que tienen de buenos, carnero apático, todo es igual, la mañana es fría y seguro debemos ser niñeros de la señorita Shaina. Mu sonrió.

-eso no va tan mal, es una niña encantadora, ya tiene 4 años. Máscara volvió a gruñir.

-detesto a las renacuajas. Saga llegó, el traía una lata de leche, por norma concebida después de muchos años de disputas, cada uno debía traer algo a la casa.

-buenos días. Dijo Saga, Mu le respondió el saludo de forma cordial, Máscara por su parte, gruñó lo mismo que había dicho con anterioridad, Saga lo ignoró.

- ¿Qué hay para desayunar Mu? Preguntó –oh, lo de siempre, pan tostado, para tostadas o sándwiches, frutas, te o café, hot cages, cereales con yogurt, panecillos rellenos de crema y una novedad, llamada arepas. Saga sonrió.

- ¿de donde sacaste esa receta Mu? Preguntó interesado –es del nuevo aprendiz de Misty, Argenes. Saga asintió-

-no les veo mucha diferencia de un pan. Mu sonrió –son deliciosas, se acostumbran con cosas saladas, ya las probarás. Máscara iba a tomar el café para servirse, pero Mu, le dio con un tenedor, el italiano se quejó, al tiempo que Aldebarán entraba jovial como siempre.

- ¡buenos días! Exclamó feliz Saga y Mu le regresaron el saludo formal, pero Máscara se volvió a encontrar gruñón.

-con ese gesto tan duro, nadie va a quererte. Dijo el alegre toro mientras le entregaba a su amigo, 5 kilos de jamón y 5 de queso amarillo, Mu asintió.

-muchas gracias Aldebarán. El brasileño asintió feliz mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, Aioria llegó dando un gran bostezo, todos alzaron la vista.

-buenos días. Dijo con otro bostezo, Saga rió.

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo Aioria?¿jugabas con Marin? Aioria malhumorado le dio un coscorrón –eso no es problema tuyo. Dijo mientras se sentaba entre Aldebarán y la silla que supuestamente ocuparía Mu.

-buenos días, tengan ustedes. Dijo Shaka de forma solemne –Mu para tu mesa, he traído una caja de mermeladas. Aldebarán aplaudió, bien sabido en todo el santuario era que Shaka cuando regalaba cajas de mermelada, traía de todo, desde durazno, fresas y moras, hasta sabores exóticos como dátiles, kigui, níspero y parchita, todos se levantaron de la mesa y abrieron la caja, Mu se puso un poco rojo.

-chicos, es mi caja. Dijo –es la caja del desayuno carnero apático, mmm por eso me cae bien María ¡mira esto! Saga sonrió, eran 10 hileras, con 10 tipos de mermelada diferente.

-mmm, esto se ve muy bien. dijo Aldebarán mientras reía, Saga y Máscara tomaron la suya de moras, Alde iba a tomar una decena completa, pero Mu, con un sencillo lenguaje ocular le dijo: si tomas mas de una de esas, estás muerto; con mucha tristeza, tomó una de piña, procedió a marcarla con el papel, el marcador y el tirro, Shaka tomó una de durazno, Aioria una de banana, le llamó la atención, Mu tomó una dedurazno.

-hola chicos. Saludó un despreocupado Milo sin camisa.

- ¿no te da vergüenza? Preguntó todo mundo, el escorpión rió –que va, así es mas fresco, este asunto de despertarse…oh ¡mermelada! Yo quiero de…mmm…de…naranja. Dijo tomándola, Shura apareció junto a Aioros.

-buenos días, pensamos que ya habían desayunado chicos. Dijo el español, todos negaron.

-los esperamos como siempre. Dijo Shaka con cordialidad, todos asintieron –oh, mermelada, quiero de durazno. Dijo Aioros mientras procedía a marcarla, llegaron finalmente, Camus y Afrodita.

-vaya, que bueno verlos temprano. Dijo Afrodita con 7 cartones de huevos, Milo miró a los alegres Shura y Aioros.

- ¿Qué trajeron ustedes para la mesa de Mu? Preguntó –oh, yo traje una docena de queso crema. Dijo Shura –yo traje materiales para los panecillos. Dijo Aioros, sacando harina de trigo, mas huevos, crema chantoigie, chocolate, todos sonrieron.

- entonces Mu. Dijo Máscara con diversión - ¿nos darás panecillos este mes? Mu suspiró.

-así parece, aunque puedo hacer unas galletas también. Todos asintieron, Camus sonrió.

-que bueno que traje, una docena de mantequillas. Dijo feliz, asintieron mientras seguían comiendo, Máscara llevó un saco de naranjas, Aioria llevó una docena de azúcar y sal, el anciano maestro, quien desayunaba con Shion, Athena, Taxumi y Shaina Mu, envió una docena de aceites, todo por si acaso, o colaborabas con algo, o no desayunabas en grupo, Aioria dio para la mesa de Mu, una harina, de esas con las que se hacían las famosas arepas y milo, puso las salsas, de tomate, de yogurt, de maíz, de queso, de ajo, cebolla, mostaza, en fin, Mu para su propia mesa, aparte del primer desayuno y del tiempo, colocó los cereales y los yogurts.

-bien chicos ¿a quien le toca las guardias? Preguntó Shaka.

-al fuego. Dijeron los demás 4 horas por caballero, como siempre. Dijo Camus.

-es porque estamos en alerta mínima. Dijo Aioria.

-si no la tuviéramos, cuidarían uno cada día, ya lo saben chicos, pero como estamos en alerta, así es la vida. Dijo Milo.

- ¿Qué harán en la noche? Preguntó Shaka –iré al cine con una chica. Dijo Camus, todo mundo lo miró.

- ¿Qué? Preguntó el francés - ¿con cual chica? Preguntó Milo.

-descuida, no es tu amiga con derecho playboy griega. Dijo Camus con diversión.

-genial ¿y el resto? Preguntó Milo –nos reuniremos en casa de Alde a ver una película. Dijeron Shura, Máscara, Afrodita, Shaka y Saga.

-yo saldré con esa amiga, que tu despreciaste Camus. Dijo Milo felizmente.

-nosotros nos reuniremos en mi casa, a hacer la guardia. Dijo Mu con amabilidad.

A las 8 de la mañana, todo mundo sevolvió a encontrar, Saga había ayudado a Mu con los platos, generalmente, los primeros en huir eran Máscara y Milo, estaban todos en el coliseo, los demás, esperaban para verlos entrenar.

-bien. dijo Shura - ¿Quién pelea con quien? Preguntó Máscara.-yo con Shaka. Dijo Mu –las primera hora sin cosmos muchachos, recuérdenlo, no queremos una guerra de 1000 días. Dijo Dohko, todos asintieron.

-ya que el carnero pidió a María, yo me quedo con el refrigerador. Dijo Máscara, Afrodita sonrió.

-será un placer, pelear contigo, Saga. Dijo, Saga asintió.

- ¿que dices hermano? Preguntó Aioria, Aioros sonrió –será un placer medirte.

Shura miró a Dohko quien sonrió.

-andando hijo, vamos a pelear tu y yo. Aldebarán miró a Milo.

- ¡esto será muy divertido! Exclamó 1 hora por competencia. dijo el anciano maestro, todos asintieron, Mu sonrió.

-luego serán 45 minutos de cosmos. Todos repitieron el gesto y se pusieron manos a la obra, una hora y 45 minutos, era mas que suficiente, los que trabajaban en la tarde, eran los primeros en terminar, una vez culminado el entrenamiento, cada quien era libre para hacer lo que le apeteciera, hasta la noche para quienes cuidaban esa noche la montaña zodiacal, Mu entrenó a Kiki, Aioria quien era profesor en una academia de chefs fue a dar sus clases y Aioros a hacer unas cuantas sesiones fotográficas, hasta la noche, que les tocó el horario de hacer guardia.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridos seguidores! Espero este nuevo capi les guste mucho ¡ojalá y si!

Gracias por los 4 reviews y los follow y favorite ¡muchas gracias!

Tendremos intervención de los espectros, guerreros que tienen rencillas con los dorados a muerte y un intento de romance inesperado.

La hermanita del unicejo es mía, de mi propiedad jajajaja ¡la redundancia era broma! Pero si, la inglesa es mía.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento ver a los santos y otros en sus días de paz.

Enero: mes del suplicio de Aries.

El sonido del panqueque en el plato, impregnó la silenciosa cocina, Mu de espaldas, hacía el panqueque número 24 del montón, mas le valía haber hecho 48 pero con esos 24 no haría falta, las 12 mermeladas, estaban en un lado de la mesada de la cocina, debajo de una de las gavetas suspendidas en lo mas alto, por orden de signo para que no hubiera complicaciones, ese día, había decidido no levantar a su discípulo, la razón: el domingo pasado estuvo enfermo, no tenía el suficiente corazón para hacerlo entrenar en esas condiciones, Mu revisó que todo estuviera a punto.

-buenos días. Saludó Shura –buen día tengas Shura. Dijo Mu, Shura se acercó a la mesada y tomó su mermelada.

- ¿Cómo has dormido Mu? Preguntó –pues bien, muchas gra… comenzó Mu.

-me alegro mucho tío…¿Qué hay de desayunar? Cuando Mu iba a responder, Milo llegó, esta vez, venía bien vestido.

- ¿ya no muestras los pectorales Milo? Preguntó Shura con una risita, Milo se sentó.

-no Shura, ya no. Mu lo miró preocupado.

- ¿ocurre algo malo? Preguntó con educación, Milo lo estudió –nooo ¡que va! Máscara llegó feliz.

-hola bambinos como andiamo? Mu y Shura respondieron con un cortes bien, Milo gruñó y miró mal a Máscara, quien se rió escandalosamente.

-no hagas tanto ruido, Kiki está durmiendo. Máscara asintió.

-lo siento mucho, carnero apático. Llegó Saga muy alegre.

-buenos días chicos, el día de mañana, Kanon viene de visitas. Todos alzaron las cejas.

-no nos espera la continuación del arén de Poseidón ¿verdad? Preguntó Shura, Saga negó.

-no, no, para nada, esos días se acabaron, gracias a Athena, el chiquillo sentó cabeza. Una voz se agregó a la discusión.

-y vaya que le costó. Dijo Afrodita quien llegaba junto a Camus –bonjour chicos. Todos respondieron:

-bonjour Camus. El aludido tomó asiento.

- ¿Dónde está el chef? Preguntó Afrodita, en ese momento, entraron Aioria y Aldebarán con los torsos desnudos, todos alzaron las cejas.

-chicos ¿Qué les pasó? Preguntó Milo –fuimos a un club, con los amigos de Aldebarán de la cátedra de cultura y baile de la universidad. Dijo Aioria con voz pastosa, Aldebarán asintió.

-pero el club, era del unicejo. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos - ¿de Rada? Preguntaron, Aldebarán asintió.

-pedimos unas margaritas. Aioria continuó –pero el maldito unicejo las ligó con cuanto coctel había en la barra. Milo cerró los ojos.

-boooooombaaaaaaaa. Dijo mientras todos asentías, se les enseñaba a ser medidos con el alcohol, ninguno se había embriagado de forma intencional en la vida, solo había una manera de embriagar a un santo, hasta perderlo en los vapores del licor y olvidarlo de su memoria, ligarle el trago.

-ajá ¿y? preguntó Camus, llegaron en ese momento, Aioros y el maestro Dohko.

-bueno. Dijo Aldebarán avergonzado –cuando volví en mi, estaba en mi casa, con 3 morenas encantadoras, todas latinas, todas preciosas y Aioria. El aludido se puso pálido, todos se alzaron para mirar mejor al Leo enrojecido.

-vaya, llegamos al tiempo del chisme. Dijo Aioros, Aldebarán lo miró –Aioria estaba con un chico. Hubo un grito ahogado general.

-co ¿con un chico?¿es una broma? Preguntó Milo.

-ya quisiera. Dijo Aioria tomando el café y sirviéndose –ese unicejo, me las va a pagar. Shaka quien llegó mientras todos dejaban ver su shock los miró interesado.

- ¿seguro que era un chico? Preguntó Afrodita –estaba de espaldas. Dijo Aioria, tragó saliva.

-tenía el cabello corto. Dijo mientras le daba la jarra de café a Camus.

-seguro era un chico. Todos lo miraron con cara de dolor, por parte de la amazona de Águila, era hombre muerto.

-creo que se están precipitando. Dijo Shura por fin, todos lo miraron mal.

-chicos ¿alguno de ustedes ha escuchado esa canción de soda stereo llamada stereosexual? Preguntó a la concurrencia dorada.

-muy buenos panecillos Mu. Dijo Saga –muchas gracias. Respondió Mu feliz.

- ¿te refieres a la del chico que se pasó de tragos y creía que amaneció con otro chico? Preguntó Camus, Shura asintió.

- ¿Dónde está el chico con el que amaneciste? Preguntó Shaka, Aioria alzó la mirada.

-en casa de Tauro. Todo el mundo se levantó dejando por un momento su desayuno y corrieron a la casa de Tauro.

-mira tu. Le decía Shaka a Mu, el aludido estaba completamente rojo –no, yo no quiero, hazlo tu. Shaka negaba.

-soy un caballero, no hago esas cosas a menos que las señoritas me lo soliciten. Dijo, Mu asintió.

-bueno yo…comenzó –no digas nada. Dijo Saga.

-ya lo hago yo. Anunció –tu no, chico 100% virgen, que ni un beso te has dado. Dijo Máscara, Milo se tragó una risita, al igual que el resto, Saga se puso rojo.

-basta, no es el momento de burlarse de la falta de actividad de pareja de Saga. Dijo el maestro Dohko –no es el único, Mu anda igual. Dijo Shaka, el aries miró asesinamente al virgo.

-gracias, María. Dijo totalmente ruborizado, Milo tomó la delantera.

-que yo si lo hago. Dijo bajando la sábana, Mu, Shaka, Camus, Aioros y el anciano maestro se taparon los ojos para prevenir su indiscreción.

-mmm los tiene bastante grandes. Dijo Shura palmeando a Aioria –no hay duda. Dijo Aldebarán feliz.

- ¡era una chica!¡muy bonita! Todos asintieron, la volvieron a tapar y se fueron, la chica abrió un ojo color ambar, al tiempo que su cabello rubio, comenzaba a crecer sin que nadie lo notara.

Todos regresaron al desayuno –bueno chicos, Aioria está salvado, esto se queda acá. Dijo Afrodita, todos asintieron –pásame mi mermelada Mu, por favor, gracias…bueno, supongo que hay que vengarnos del unicejo. Dijo Saga mientras culminaba de cubrir su pan con mermelada.

-desde luego, pero las bromas de Máscara no van a funcionar. Dijo Milo mordiendo una manzana, Shura le sacó una foto.

-si, se que soy el pecado personificado. Dijo el escorpión con arrogancia –solo trata de permanecer, cuerdo cuando pongas esa foto en tu baño. Todos se escandalizaron.

- ¡Milo! Exclamaron todos, Camus lo miró, con el mentón lleno de leche condensada –que grosero eres, no todos somos animales netamente sexuales. Milo sonrió.

-pero si reconoces ser unanimal sexual eh Muss. Dijo mientras tomaba jugo.

-esta foto se la enviaré a Hallacos. Dijo Shura, todos rieron - ¿acaso es homosexual? Preguntó Afrodita con interés, dándole otro sorbo a su café.

-no, pero antes de llegar a el, llegara a Violete, que se, que está loca por Milo. El aludido alzó las cejas.

- ¿me venderás cabra? Shura rió.

-quizás si, quizás no. Dijo mientras tomaba relleno para una arepa, Dohko se comía un sándwich feliz de la vida, Mu sonrió.

-un placer desayunar con ustedes chicos. Dijo feliz.

Saga estaba ayudando a Mu a lavar los platos, los demás, salvo Shura llegaron.

¿Qué vamos a hacer para el cumpleaños de Shura? Preguntó Aioria –aparte de las típicas bromas…no se. Dijo Aioros.

-podríamos prepararle una fiesta hot. Dijo Camus –oh no, la última vez que le organizamos una fiesta hot, tuvimos que sacarlo a el y a sus chicas del trono patriarcal. Todos asintieron serios.

-definitivamente, una fiesta hot no. Dijo Shaka - ¿Qué tal una obra de teatro? Sugirió Mu.

-Mu, es Shura de quien hablamos, no de ti. Dijo Milo.

-es cierto carnero apático, concéntrate. Dijo Máscara - ¡ya se! Exclamó Aioros por fin.

-un día en el complejo llama ardiente de la diosa Afrodita. Todo mundo alzó las cejas.

-sabes lo caro que promociona eso Aioros. Dijo Milo –así es, lo se. Dijo Aioros feliz.

-aunque tenemos dinero, no pienso invertir de esa manera en Shura. Dijo Máscara refunfuñón.

-aún está sensible porque Shura no lo llevó con el a la muestra play boy a la que quería ir. Dijo Camus a Aldebarán, quien rió con jovialidad.

- ¡descuida Afrodita la diosa me debe un favor! Todo mundo lo miró.

- ¿te debe un favor? Preguntaron, Aldebarán asintió feliz.

-ella tiene una academia de samba, en Brasil, gracias a mi ¡ganó los carnavales del año pasado! Dijo que lo que quisiera. Todos sonrieron.

-listo el buen regalo de Shura. Dijo Aioria –ahora…pasemos al divertido regalo de Shura. Dijo Máscara con malicia.

-las bromas. Dijeron todos divertidos –este 12 será muy divertido. Agregó Aioros para sus adentros.

La chica de ojos ambarinos, buscó una sombra para refugiarse –hermano, ya estoy adentro del santuario. La figura de Radamantis se vio.

-perfecto, Margareth, no olvides que no te deben descubrir, debes llegar hasta las cosas privadas de Milo de Escorpión y tomarlas, nadie me deja en la ruina en Monte Carlo y se va tan tranquilo. Margareth rió.

-descuida hermano, lo haré, por cierto, parece que organizarán algún evento. Radamantis rió.

-perfecto, será hora de sabotearlos y arruinarles todo, ya que no estamos en guerra, francamente, nos encanta molestar a los santos dorados. Margareth sonrió.

-de acuerdo hermano, será perfecto. Dijo mientras se alejaba de las sombras y la imagen de Radamantis, se fundía en la obscuridad, Mu estaba bajándole la fiebre a Kiki, Shaka estaba con el.

- ¿sabes el motivo de que Milo andara de tan malhumor en el desayuno? Mu negó –ni idea. Dijo por fin.

-yo si se. Dijo Camus, ambos lo miraron, Camus rió.

-es mi mejor amigo, pero eso le pasa por idiota. Ambos alzaron las cejas en señal de curiosidad.

-Milo dejó al alcance, de su nueva conquista, Jean, la agenda negra. Mu y Shaka cerraron los ojos.

-eso es lo malo, de ser mujeriego. Camus asintió.

-yo se lo dije, el no me hace caso. Mu suspiró.

-algún día, habrá una chica que le haga sentar cabeza. Dijo, Camus sonrió.

-espero que no tarde demasiado. Agregó, Shaka asintió - ¿y? preguntó.-

Bueno, cuando Jean la leyó, vio que estaban los números de 3 de sus primas. Mu y Shaka rieron.

-esas no son las inglesas ligeras. Preguntaron a coro –las mismas. Dijo Camus.

-ah, esas trillizas ¿con quien no lo han? Pero Mu le hizo gestos a Shaka para que no continuara.

-el hecho es que Jean, si bien ya no es por inaugurar, tampoco era la zorra de la casa. Mu y Shaka asintieron.

-la única. Camus rió –le armó una buena escena de rabia a Milo, un par de bofetadas y lo dejó por Shura, y como a el le gustaba, aprovechó. Los 3 rieron.

-ese par, son un caso serio. Dijo Mu.

-ique lo digas. Dijeron Shaka y Camus.

-pero no son peores, que Milo y Misty compitiendo por el prontuario mas largo de amores. El peli morado y el rubio bufaron al tiempo, el peli azul asintió.

-mujeriegos. Dijeron mientras seguían conversando.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridos seguidores! Espero no me hayan extrañado mucho por acá, esta musa se había perdido, pero ya regresó, así que: ¡acá hay!¡otro capi!

Esto solamente se me ocurrió, jejejeje ¡la pareja es muy explosiva! Pero creo que irá bien.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo los momentos que aunque todos los imaginamos, muy pocos los escribimos.

Enero, mes del suplicio de Aries.

Por ser Mu, el último que hacía las guardias, se le asignó la misión de asegurarse que el cumpleañero recibiera todas las bromas pertinentes, así que: escribiendo una bula patriarcal falsa, convocó a Shura de Capricornio a hacer guardia silenciosa, en los aposentos de la propia Athena, por una amenaza de Hefestos, dios del fuego y cuando Shura bajaba, comenzó su pesadilla, murmuraba por las escaleras.

-el 12, tengo que hacer guardia, Shion no pudo librármela, por ser mi cumpleaños, joder. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de Piscis, suspiró, sería una larga bajada hasta Aries, cuando iba saliendo, algo pegajoso le cayó.

- ¡que diablos!¡me cag…en la ostia! Exclamó el décimo guerrero dorado al ver esa substancia como moco que le cayó encima y no dispuesto a seguir soportando dicha situación, se lanzó en veloz carrera escalera abajo, en su siguiente parada, tropezó con un tobo de huevos podridos, que lo hicieron casi desmayarse.

- ¡maldito sea el gracioso que me ha hecho esto! Gritó Shura enfadado, se levantó y siguió corriendo escalera abajo.

- ¡ya me vengaré! Exclamó mientras llegaba a la entrada de su propia casa, donde fue bañado de harina - ¡maldito cabr·$%&/&%$·" hijo de pu$%&/&%$· relambegüeb/%&%%&/! Gritaba el poderoso Shura de Capricornio, quien bajó a costa de sus 11 compañeros hasta Aries, donde resbaló hacia la puerta en un charco de aceite.

- ¡que los cumplas feliz! gritaron los 11 caballeros dorados mas el adolescente Kiki, Shura se levantó enojado y echando pestes por la boca.

- ¡ya os daré un feliz cumpleaños!¡con vuestras felicitaciones de mie$%&&%$·" que os las metáis en el cul$%&/&%$·% y os las saquéis por el! Aioros le tapó la boca.

-te queremos igual, amigo querido. Dijo Saga feliz –no te enfades Shura. Dijo un Aldebarán jovial.

-después de todo, es un saludo cariñoso, que nos harás en su momento. Camus asintió mientras le lanzaba un tobo de agua helada.

- ¡por que coñ·$%&&%$·· ha sido eso maldito refrigerador francés! Camus esbozó una de sus raras sonrisas.

-apestas mona mi, sin ofender. Todos rieron, Shaka conciliador miró a Shura.

-vamos aséate para desayunar. El capricornio se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡ustedes las tienen bien grandes!¡después de que me ensuciáis!¡queréis que deje de apestar! Afrodita cerró los ojos ya fastidiado.

-no se callará ¿verdad? Preguntó a los restantes que negaron ya obstinados, Máscara de la Muerte, sacó una de sus sonrisas.

- ¡por la cabra sobreindigestada! Bramó, entre: Aioros, Saga, Afrodita y el mismo, se llevaron al Shura protestón a la tina de agua caliente que esperaba en el baño de Mu, Shura se defendió con uñas y dientes del supuesto ataque de sus compañeros, Afrodita, al final, debió amarrarlo con las enredaderas para poder lavarlo, cuando culminaron, los 4 mojados, salieron y detrás de ellos, un feliz Shura en bata de baño.

-vaya, gracias tíos, no me sentido tan bien desde que tenía 7. Máscara gruñó.

-suerte con eso, maldita cabra, ven a desayunar. Shura sonriente fue hacia el comedor, todos se sentaron a desayunar, cuando unos toques en la puerta se escucharon, Mu se levantó.

- ¿si? Preguntó el amable guardián de la primera casa –su ilustrísima convoca la presencia de los caballeros dorados. Dijo el guardia, Mu asintió.

-subiremos enseguida. Dijo, miró a los chicos con pena.

-se cancela el desayuno feliz. Todo mundo lo interrogó con la mirada –su Ilustrísima. Dijo por fin, hubo un suspiro general de decepción y arrastrando los pies, los 12 adolescentes…perdón…12 hombres valientes, fuertes y obedecieron, subieron las infinitas escaleras a la casa patriarcal, Shion los esperaba, con una túnica blanca, al lado de el, Saory, los 12 caballeros se arrodillaron a la vez, la joven diosa alzó las cejas sorprendida.

- ¿Shura?¿por que vas en bata de baño? Shura sonrió con malicia a sus hermanos de armas.

-mis queridos hermanos, me han ensuciado la armadura, lo lamento señorita Athena. La aludida asintió.

-se les ha convocado caballeros, porque la señorita Athena necesita salir y como saben, a menos que ella lo solicite, debemos hacerle escolta a donde vaya. Todo mundo hizo silencio

- ¿puede prescindir de mi señorita Athena? Hoy es mi cumpleaños, acá tiene 11 bestias a su disposición. Saga gruñó.

-cabra malagradecida. Dijo –si, nos hemos matado para hacerte un día espacial y mira como nos pagas. Dijo Afrodita.

-me han dejado mas sucio que sus pantalones después de entrenar. El ambiente comenzó a enfriarse.

-nos lo hacemos entre todos, idiota. Dijo Camus en un tono tan bajo que pareció una caricia, pero a mas de uno, se le colocó la carne de gallina.

-chicos. Dijo Shion –lo que pasa, es que eres mas delicado incluso que la señorita. Dijo Máscara.

-malagradecido. Dijeron a coro Shaka y Mu –jamás, te celebraremos el cumpleaños. Dijo Aioros.

-en mis tiempos, cuando fui por primera vez, caballero de Libra, las bromas eran mucho peores. Dijo Dohko.

-señores, la diosa está ante nosotros. Dijo Shion con dureza, los 12 se callaron.

-chicos, se que será un poco molesto el día de hoy, pero realmente me sentiría agradada si alguno pudiera acompañarme. Los 12 bajaron la cabreza.

-vivimos por y para usted diosa Athena. Dijeron como una sola alma, Saory les sonrió con dulzura.

-bien…veamos, Camus…tu tienes cosas que hacer. Dijo ella con tranquilidad, el undécimo guardián asintió.

-oh, ya se, como Shura está molesto, pues…que me acompañe el. Shura abrió mucho los ojos, pero ante una mirada del patriarca asintió, se levantó y se puso detrás de Saory en posición de firme, los restantes se echaron a reír, pues, era una imagen muy graciosa el ver a Shura firme con una bata de baño.

-irás de civil. Dijo Saory con una sonrisa, Shura asintió.

-iré a vestirme. Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida, cuando se fue, los demás se sentaron en el suelo a reír, contagiando a Shion y a Saory.

-muchas gracias señorita Athena. Dijo Mu –organizaremos todo enseguida. Dijo Saga.

-adelante caballeros, confío en que puedan hacerlo bien. dijo Saory divertida.

Margareth se coló a la casa de Escorpión, decidida a vengar a su hermano, por las apuestas perdidas, buscó por toda la casa, hasta encontrar el dormitorio de Milo de Escorpión, el cual, era hermoso, de tonos blancos y dorados, con una repisa en una esquina donde habían 3 fotos, una de el, el santo de Acuario y otro hombre, idéntico al de Acuario con lo que la muchacha supo que era una escama de Poseidón, el caballero de escorpión, con un frag al lado de una rubia, que llevaba un elaborado peinado y un vestido rosa, se parecían un poco, otra foto de un cuarteto, con esa misma chica, miró como el la abrazaba de forma protectora.

-debe ser su novia. Dijo la muchacha, hizo un gesto de negativa.

-eso no importa. Dijo mientras buscaba algo en el cajón, cuando miró, el espacio estaba vacío.

- ¿pero que? Se preguntó –ya te me habías hecho familiar. Dijo una sensual voz a sus espaldas, Margareth se dio la vuelta.

-Milo. Dijo tragando saliva, el Escorpión se aceró a ella.

-el mismo que viste y calza muñeca, ahora dime ¿Qué demonios estás buscando en el santuario? Es obvio que no te encamaste con Simba por accidente, te recuerdo, que estamos en periodo de paz, linda y que si haces, una sola acción ofensiva contra nosotros, podemos comenzar la ofensiva contra tu hermanito, el unicejo. Ella lo encaraba.

-he venido por asuntos de mi hermano. Dijo la inglesa con desafío, el griego sonrió con diversión.

- ¿no me digas? El unicejo tiene tan pocos testículos que ¿manda a su hermanita a vengarse de mi? Margareth le largó una cachetada, que Milo retuvo como si nada.

-grave error. Le dijo el caballero dorado en el oído, haciéndola estremecer, era la primera vez, que Margareth se sentía así, usualmente, ella utilizaba a los hombres y después se iba, como hacían ellos con muchas mujeres, pero este sujeto, este atractivo sujeto, le causaba una fuerte atracción con solo sus palabras y su voz.

-grave error, muñeca. Dijo mientras la besaba, ese beso, fue una guerra de voluntades y comenzaron a luchar, de una manera en la que solo podrían luchar 2 amantes por el control de la situación, Margareth se recostó cansada en el pecho de Milo de Escorpión.

-esto es tan raro. Se dijo la muchacha –dímelo a mi. Dijo el caballero, ella sonrió.

-no creas que por esto. Dijo abarcando toda su figura tal cual como había venido al mundo –voy a salir y ser la estúpida chica que espera flores y corazones. Milo clavó sus gemas turquesas, en los ojos ámbar de ella.

-jamás lo pretendí muñeca, tu no eres la chica de flores y corazones y dile al unicejo, que si quiere recuperar su dignidad, juegue conmigo, no que mande a su hermana a robar mi objeto mas sagrado para meterme en problemas. Milo le mostró la agenda.

- ¿firmas muñeca? Margareth sonrió.

-gánate mi firma, si puedes. Dijo mientras desaparecía en una sombra obscura, Milo sonrió.

-así que: la presa quiere jugar, que bien, y tiene cosmos, vaya, espectacular…aunque, solo posee las técnicas, no tiene constelación que la proteja…¿o si? Se preguntó Milo mientras se levantaba y se didirgía a la ducha.

Shura pasó todo el día con Saory y Shaina Mu, le sorprendía ver, como le caía de bien a la niña, ambas le regalaron un perfume y nuevas cuerdas para su guitarra, comieron en un buen sitio, y cuando llegaron fueron directo a la sala del patriarca, donde esperaba una torta de chocolate con fresas.

¡feliz cumpleaños cabra! Exclamaron todos al tiempo, Shura sonrió.

Vaya ¡esto no lo esperaba!¡muchas gracias! Dijo –es una pequeña reunión. Dijo Milo quien miraba el quesillo un poco distraído.

-porque te tenemos otro regalo. Dijo Mu feliz, Shura tragó saliva.

-por Athena, no mas bromas. Suplicó a su diosa quien sonrió y le hizo un divertido guiño.

-ten ¡feliz cmpleaños! Exclamó Aldebarán entregándole una cajita de preservativos con un lazo rojo, Shura la abrió un poco desganado, pero sus ojos, se abrieron de par en par, cuando vio el boleto dorado.

-el spaa llama ardiente de la diosa Afrodita. Dijo con el mismo tono que un niño pondría al recibir un gran regalo en navidad.

-ostia tíos, muchas gracias. Todos rieron.

- ¿viste? No somos tan malos. Dijeron el resto felices, mientras comenzaban a cantarle cumpleaños a Shura.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! La musa de acá está un poco activa, tengan por eso, otro capi de la historia.

Muchas gracias a todas: a asusenas45, a clari mikelson, a tsukimeprincess, a princessvirgo y a liluz de géminis ¡gracias a todas por los reviews y la aceptación!

Terminamos con Mu, y enero, ahora vamos por otro santito, digo ¡víctima! Aunque no se…si el siguiente será víctima o mas bien ¡victimario!

El lugar mencionado en Brasil es real.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy visiones diferentes de dorados.

Enero, mes del suplicio de Aries.

Las 8 de la mañana de un día sábado, no había que entrenar a Kiki y Mu, dormía a pierna suelta, Milo entró junto a Aioria y Saga, el primero cerró la puerta, el segundo ajustó el equipo de sonido y el tercero, colocó una de las cornetas cerca del oído de Mu, a la indicación del primero, un fuerte sonido inundó el dormitorio del ariano, con un estridente toque de diana, Mu gritó y dio tal puñetazo a la corneta, que si no hubiera sido por la velocidad luz, esta hubiera pegado contra la pared.

-jajajajajajaja ¡que cara tienes Mu! Exclamó Aioria, Mu gruñó –esta misma cara tendrías tu ¡si te hubieran levantado con el toque de diana un sábado por la mañana! Saga sonrió conciliador.

-no queríamos dejarte, vamos a la playa. Dijo, Mu bufó –me hubieran podido despertar como la gente decente y no como si fuera un maldito campamento militar. Milo ahogó una risita.

- ¿maldito tan temprano? De verdad estás muy enfadado. Mu alzó uno de sus puntos con ironía.

- ¿en serio? No me digas. Dijo mientras se levantaba, fue a paso agitado a su baño.

-vamos Mu ¡será divertido! Vamos a ir los 12. Dijo Saga, Mu culminó su aseo y salió del baño.

- ¿a que playa vamos a ir? Preguntó –a Porto de Galinhas. Respondió Milo, Mu asintió.

-supongo que Aldebarán, irá. Aioria asintió –desde luego ¡además! Estamos planeando el cumpleaños de Camus. Mu frunció el ceño.

-chicos, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero a Camus no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños y ya todos, sabemos el porque. Saga asintió en silencio, Milo igual.

-pero no será una fiesta en el sentido estricto, ya sabes, unas vacaciones y una pequeña torta y ya, quizás, una piñata sensual. Saga y Mu se ruborizaron.

- ¡ni hablar! Exclamaron al tiempo, Aioria rió y Milo hizo un gesto de despreocupación.

-bueno, bueno, vamos que Dita nos está esperando. Dijo, Mu asintió y resignado los siguió hasta Piscis.

Máscara miró a todos los presentes - ¿Dónde está el refrigerador helado? Preguntó –en su casa, leyendo. Respondió despreocupado Aioros, Aldebarán aplaudió mientras tenía un calendario.

¡bueno!¡bueno!¡estamos aquí!¡porque celebraremos el cumpleaños del franchute! Shaka bufó.

-chicos, les recuerdo que Camus odia celebrar su cumpleaños, desde hace un buen tiempo. Todo mundo se puso serio, Aldebarán puso cara de cachorro –pero es que caen los carnavales. Dijo.

-si y esa es la razón por la que vamos a Brasil. Dijo Afrodita con mucha ilusión, Máscara sonrió.

-así es toro glotón, para bailar samba y besar morenas. Milo asintió –el hecho que coincida con el cumpleaños de Camus, no tiene nada que ver, no haremos la fiesta nosotros, pero…no podemos decir lo contrario, si la noticia de su cumpleaños se dejara filtrar por la escuela de samba de Afrodita. Todos asintieron, Aldebarán sonrió.

- ¡y harían una gran fiesta! Shaka, Saga y Mu negaron - ¿Qué parte de que Camus odia celebrar su cumpleaños aún no les llega? Shura rió.

-será solo coincidencia, nadie sospechará nada, del asunto, después de todo, el año pasado…no lo quiero ni recordar. Todos asintieron pálidos, por la gracia de Milo de querer celebrarle el cumpleaños a su mejor amigo, todos se hallaron congelados en el santuario durante 3 días.

-además, en público, no podrá negarse. Dijo Aioros feliz, a quien una fiesta de vez en cuando, no le venía mal, Dohko asintió.

-espero que no se equivoquen. Dijo –voy por el refrigerador. Dijo Máscara de la Muerte saliendo hacia Acuario, Milo suspiró.

-mejor lo sigo. Dijo mientras se disponía a ir detrás del italiano.

Camus, soltaba una novela en ese instante, el monsón, era un buen título y aunque no era aficionado a las novelas de piratas del siglo XVIII, debía reconocer, que el título era bueno, puso el marcalibros, que hace años, le había regalado Honey de sus trabajos de escuela y cerró el libro, una foto de los 15 años de Honey, con casi toda la orden dorada estaba allí, solo faltaban: Saga, Aioros y el anciano maestro Dohko, los demás si estaban, que bella se veía su hermanita, el, Milo y Antoin, eran los orgullosos mosqueteros de la princesa Escorpión, estaba Kanon igual, que felices se veían el ex caballero Ricardo y su esposa Beauty, unas sonrisas espléndidas, que no les había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, pasó el dedo por el rostro fotografiado de su gemelo.

-has hecho falta, mas de la que te imaginas. Máscara abrió la puerta como Pedro por su casa.

- ¡hola refrigerador con patas!¡bonjorno! Camus lo miró feo, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar.

- ¿no sabes tocar Sebastián? Preguntó, Máscara sonrió –si toqué. Camus bufó.

-si, como no ¿Qué quieres? Preguntó.

-nos vamos a Brasil. Dijo, Camus alzó las cejas.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos ir a Brasil? Preguntó, Máscara se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que Milo llegaba.

-son los carnavales, las primeras fechas de febrero, de hecho el 7, comienzan. Camus lo miró suspicaz.

-no celebro mi cumpleaños. Milo asintió –nadie te dice que hagas fiesta Cam…pero…no puedes dejarlo pasar por debajo de la mesa. Camus clavó sus ojos azules en los de su amigo.

- ¿no harán fiesta? Preguntó, Máscara y Milo negaron disimuladamente cruzando sus manos por detrás de sus espaldas, Camus asintió, con una leve sonrisa.

-bien, iré a alistarme. Dijo mientras salía, cuando Camus dejó la biblioteca, Máscara ojeó el libro, mientras Milo se pasaba el dorso de la mano derecha por la frente.

-uuuuff, por lo menos, lucimos convincentes. Dijo, Máscara asintió mientras tomaba el libro, Milo abrió mucho los ojos.

-mientras lo cuides, el refrigerador no tiene problemas con que lo tomes. Dijo mientras salía de la casa de Acuario, rumbo a Cáncer.

Con un portal de Saga, llegaron a Brasil, se registraron en un exclusivo hotel y se fueron a la playa, era hermosa Porto de Galinhas, con aguas azules, cálidas y arena blanca, Afrodita, Milo, Shura y Máscara, estaban tomando sol en unas reposeras, Saga, Mu, Shaka y Dohko estaban en la playa, en las cercanías del mar, jugando con unas raquetas, Aioria y Aioros nadaban alegremente en el agua, ante la atenta mirada del público femenino, Camus y Shura, competían por hacer el castillo de arena mas fabuloso, como desde hace tiempo no hacían, una encantadora morena de cabellos marrones y ojos miel, con un diminuto biquini, se acercó a Shura.

¿quieres nadar guapo? Shura la examinó con detalle, Camus alzó una ceja.

-ya tendrás tiempo para coquetearle, termina acá. Shura le sonrió a la muchacha y con un ademán fluido la hizo sentarse a su lado, Milo, quien por estar en un sector de la playa privado, disponía de servicio, sorbía una piña colada, mientras era la adoración de las muchachas, hasta que sus ojos se desviaron hacia l otra mitad de la playa, sus orbes turquesas se abrieron mucho.

-playa de topples, oh si, mira para allá Dita. Dijo feliz, Afrodita miró.

-Milo, los únicos mujeriegos de la orden son: Máscara, Shura y tu. Milo se burló.

No digas tonterías, tu también lo eres. Afrodita asintió.

Ahorita no me apetece andar buscando cualquier falda, además, sabes que yo no elijo cualquier falda. Milo bufó, se terminó su trago.

Tonterías, nos vemos. Mu suspiró y tomó la reposera de Milo.

Esos son los mas mujeriegos. Dijo –ja, si, y los medianos somos el maestro Dohko y yo. Mu asintió.

Con eso que dijiste, hiciste sonar como si Milo las buscara por buscarlas. Dijo Shaka, Afrodita asintió.

Lo se, pero los topples no me atraen, prefiero las sombras para esos actos. Mu se puso rojo, Shaka sonrió.

-menos mal que Aioria y yo, pertenecemos a la parte de los fieles totales. Afrodita rió –no olvides el encuentro con esa chica misteriosa. Shaka sonrió.

-es cierto, aún nos queda Alde en ese grupo. Afrodita asintió.

-si, no llenes el grupo de los vírgenes. Mu se puso mas rojo si era posible, Shura se acercó a los chicos con Camus seguido de la hermosa morena.

Hey chicos ¿esa que está allí?¿no es la hermana de cejamantis? Preguntó señalando a la beldad blanca que en topples se besuqueaba con Milo, Afrodita asintió.

Pues si, es la querida femme cejamantis. Camus bufó -Milo, no tiene decencia. Mu rió.

Nunca la ha tenido mi estimado amigo, vamos al agua. Shura se perdió con la morena, mientras Camus y Mu iban a nadar, Afrodita siguió observando la zona topples haciéndose el indiferente hasta que decidió ir a nadar, Alde y Shaka se pusieron a jugar tenis mientras Saga y Dohko se metían al agua, los hermanos ocuparon las reposeras y así, comenzaron sus mini vacaciones robadas.

Fin de enero.

A continuación…

Febrero, mes del suplicio de Tauro.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Tengan todas ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!

Este fic ha tenido bastante aceptación ¡y estoy muy contenta por ello! Gracias a todas las que me han dado una oportunidad.

Un capi divertido, con un matiz un poco tristón, lo siento, pero si no lo incluía, era un irrespeto.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento divertirnos a costa de los dorados.

Febrero, mes del suplicio de Tauro.

Al despertar Aldebarán, en su habitación, dio un gran bostezo y una vuelta en su cama, por cosas del destino, había compartido la habitación con Mu, ya que: Shaka se quejaba de sus ronquidos, con Milo ni de chiste, con Shura tampoco y con Saga ni hablar, Aldebarán se levantó y miró a Mu quien dormía, pasó al baño en completo sigilo, cuando Aldebarán de Tauro se lo proponía, el podía ser la persona mas sigilosa de la tierra, al salir del baño se acercó a Mu, quien dormía apaciblemente, la puerta fue abierta, Aldebarán se dio la vuelta y vio a Milo con un tobo de agua llenado hasta los bordes con bombas de agua de color rojo, Aldebarán sonrió y se acercó a el, Milo negó y señaló a Mu, los guardianes, aprenden a hablar con señas para comunicarse en caso de no ser detectados, y eso hicieron, Milo le indicó por señas a Aldebarán que el tobo era para el para el despertar de Camus y que podía proceder en despertar a Mu, como solo Aldebarán de Tauro podría hacerlo, Aldebarán se frotó las manos como niño pequeño y se acercó a Mu, Milo se recargó en la pared para mirar con una gran sonrisa, por su camisa, se vio una marca roja de chupete, Aldebarán se acercó despacito a la oreja de Mu.

¡buenos días Mu! El aludido dio un grito y literalmente, quedó pegado al techo del susto - ¡por Radamantis Aldebarán! ¿nadie te enseñó a despertar con gentileza amigo mío? Preguntó pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente, el estallido de risa de Milo, hizo a Mu reparar en el.

-esto fue tu culpa Milo. Se quejó el carnero dorado, el escorpión bufó y negó –ya Alde había planeado esto sin mi. Dijo mientras era víctima de una nueva carcajada, Aldebarán por fin, dejó escapar su sonora risa.

Jajajajajajajaja ¡es que es divertido hacerlo así! Exclamó feliz, Mu se bajó de la lámpara de techo y volvió a bufar.

-si, si, muy divertido, denme 5 minutos. Dijo -4. Dijeron al tiempo Aldebarán y Milo, cuando Mu salió se sentó en su cama, miró el reloj de la mesita de noche en común.

-me levantaron a las 7 de la mañana, puedo saber ¿a que se debe? Preguntó estudiando los rostros de Milo y Aldebarán, como respuesta, Milo le mostró el tobo a rebozar de globos esta vez, azules.

-ha, ya veo. Dijo Mu con una sonrisa, Aldebarán miró a Milo.

- ¿Qué significan los colores de los globos? Preguntó, Milo sonrió.

-bueno, rojos huevos podridos, Máscara hizo un gran esfuerzo en conseguirlos, azul, pipí y verde, harina con huevos. Mu asintió.

-pobre Camus ¿alguien ha llamado a Hyoga por si nos congela? Preguntó, Aldebarán asintió.

-los chicos de bronce, llegan hoy para los carnavales. Mu asintió.

- ¿Qué tal el asunto de los disfraces? Preguntó, Milo sonrió.

-los tenemos todos, el problema…es que no se consiguieron todos los que se querían, así que: nos sortearemos. Mu y Alde tragaron saliva, Milo rió.

- ¡vamos chicos!¡será divertido! Ambos asintieron y tomaron sus tobos llenos de globos y acompañando a Milo, salieron de la habitación.

Al Camus despertar, lo hizo tomando aliento, una profunda bocanada de aire, otra vez, había sido ese sueño, corría por el magic kindon, buscando a Antoin, el parque estaba solo, lo llamaba y lo llamaba y no podía encontrarlo, cuando lo hacía por fin e intentaba alcanzarlo, Antoin con su escama se alejaba mas y mas de el, mas y mas de el, mas y mas de el, Camus dejó escapar un gemido mientras 2 lágrimas traicioneras abandonaban sus ojos, miró el reloj, las 8 de la mañana.

-feliz cumpleaños Toin. Murmuró de forma ahogada, fue hacia el baño y realizó su rutina diaria, cuando salió en camiseta y shores, fue bañado por el contingente de globos rojos.

- ¡feliz cumpleaños Camus! Gritaron los 4 encargados del grupo rojo: Máscara de la Muerte, Afrodita, Milo y Mu, Camus los miró enojado y los 4, dejaron los tobos al tiempo a la vez, que el frío descendía como si estuvieran en Nueva York, Mu los miró.

- ¡corran! Exclamó, los otros 3 se lanzaron en pos de el, mientras Camus corría detrás de todos.

- ¡polvo de diamante! Gritó - ¡al suelo! Gritó Milo, los otros rodaron, cuando Camus pasó por esa esquina que llevaba a los ascensores, salió el grupo de los globos azules conformado por: Saga, Máscara, Afrodita y Aioros, quienes, bañaron a Camus con el contenido de sus globos, el frío incrementó y copos comenzaron a caer inmediatamente del techo.

- ¡vamos chicos!¡no nos debe alcanzar! Exclamó Saga corriendo escaleras abajo - ¡río de Acuario! Una cantidad de agua constante, escapó de las manos de Camus, pero los hábiles 4 caballeros, saltaron para esquivarla, Camus los persiguió hasta las escaleras y en planta baja, lo recibió el último grupo de globos, los verdes.

-mier… dijo el maestro Dohko mirando al infeliz y enojado cumpleañero, Aioria y Shaka, pusieron pies en polvorosa, hasta la última parte del plan, corrieron por calles, seguidos de un muy enfadado Camus, que les iba dando caza, como un león a una gacela (ironía del dicho) hasta llegar a una laguna salada natural.

- ¡echen paja! Gritó Aioria lanzándose al agua - ¡geróoooooooniiiiimoooooooo! Gritó el maestro Dohko - ¡kabuaaaabuuuuuungaaaaaaa! Gritó Shaka lanzándose, al Camus lanzarse, el agua se volvió dulce y sirenas lo atraparon para darle un relajante baño, Afrodita llegó.

-que bueno que nos hicimos amigos de Julián ¿no? Aioria, el maestro Dohko y Shaka asintieron –me alegro mucho de esa situación. Dijeron mientras miraban a Camus, quien poco a poco, se calmaba.

Tras un productivo día en la playa, estaban todos en la habitación de Aldebarán y Mu.

¡bueno!¡bueno! gritó Aldebarán feliz y aplaudiendo - ¡es hora de elegir los disfraces! Exclamó, los demás asintieron, Camus quien en su opinión había mantenido un digno silencio alzó una ceja.

¿no dijeron que el total de los disfraces fue cumplido pero sin las especificaciones requeridas? Todos asintieron - ¿Cómo haremos el sorteo mas justo? Se preguntó Saga.

-azar. Dijeron como una sola alma Shaka y Mu - ¿hicieron los números? Preguntó Shura, Milo asintió.

-somos la eficiencia personificada. Agregó complacido, sacó una caja de zapatos, con los números del 1 al 12 todos la miraron.

Cabe decir, que nadie puede cambiar ni negarse a utilizar su traje. Dijo Aioros, todos asintieron -bueno, andando. Dijo el maestro Dohko contento.

-bueno chicos, primero el cumpleañero. Dijo feliz, Camus se acercó a la caja y tomó un número.

8. Dijo a la concurrencia, Aldebarán buscó en la caja y extrajo una bolsa, con un 8 escrito con naranja fosforescente - ¡8! Exclamó entregando el traje a Camus, quien abrió la bolsa y se quedó con la boca entreabierta, un traje de pirata, de mangas blancas y abombadas, con chaleco azul rey bordado con hilo de oro, pantalones azules y botas negras, con una espada al cinto muy realista.

-es préstamo de Julián de un navío del siglo XVIII la espada, quiero decir. Dijo Saga orgulloso, Camus asintió mirando el sombrero y el pendiente de oro, fue al baño y procedió a vestirse.

Saca el siguiente Alde, ya que no dijo ni pío y dio esa sonrisa, le gustó el traje. Dijo Shaka, todos asintieron.

¡bien!¡el 6! Dijo feliz, corrió hacia la caja y extrajo la bolsa con el 6, Aldebarán dio un grito de alegría –faraón, nada mas y nada menos. Dijo Afrodita con envidia, Aldebarán asintió y cuando Camus salió, con el cabello trenzado y su traje, todos silbaron.

Vaya, seguro levantas muchas chicas. Dijo Shura con expectación, Milo asintió.

Excelente, me toca a mi. Dijo mientras se acercaba, sacó un número -1, el mejor. Se acercó a la bolsa y tomó su bolso, lo abrió.

Vampiro, genial, príncipe Milo, de las tinieblas. Cuando Alde salió, Milo entró al baño.

Mi turno. Dijo Máscara emocionado, tomó un número -2. Dijo con alegría, se acercó a la caja y tomó su bolsa, la abrió y su faz, adquirió una expresión cadavérica.

No…no…no…no…¡nooooooooooo! Gritó a la habitación, Saga le quitó el paquete y lo miró, lo soltó y se lanzó en el suelo a reírse, se rió con ganas, revolcándose en el suelo del ataque de risa, tan grande, que se le saltaban las lágrimas, Mu se acercó curioso al paquete y lo tomó, lo dejó caer como si se quemara.

Bailarina, con peluca, busto postizo y todo. Máscara miró a Aldebarán - ¡yo no me voy a poner este disfraz de niñita! Aldebarán lo coscorroneó.

- ¡era lo que había!¡y aceptaste tu disfraz!¡sea cual sea!¡ahora!¡entra allí! Señaló la puerta al tiempo que Milo aparecía.

¡Y ponte tu traje! Máscara lloriqueó - ¡no quiero! Gritó, todos rugieron.

¡ahora mismo! El fue arrastrando los pies, Mu miró la caja con temor.

12. Dijo corriendo hacia la caja y sacando su traje, suspiró –papa, nada mal. Dijo sacando el traje del sumo pontífice.

Muy bonito para ser cura. Dijo Afrodita que se acercó a la caja de zapatos -3. Dijo, se acercó y tomó su bolso.

Bailarín, bien. dijo mientras esperaba su turno, Aioros se acercó a la caja de zapatos –bien, acá voy 9. Corrió a la caja y extrajo la bolsa.

-rockero, genial. Dijo el centauro dorado, la puerta se abrió y todo el mundo abrió la boca al ver a Máscara parecer toda una chica.

-jajajajajajajajaja ¡mi nena forzuda! Exclamó Shura –jajajajajajajaja ¡genial! Exclamó el maestro Dohko, Máscara se sentó en la cama mudo y no se movió mas mientras esperaban, el siguiente entró al baño.

Bien, voy yo, 11 mmm ¿Qué será? Se preguntó Aioria, se acercó a la caja y la tomó, una peluca pelirroja cayó del empaque, Aioria miró su vestido morado con bordes blancos.

-pri, pri, prin, princesa ¡princesa no!¡no puede ser! Exclamó, Milo palideció.

-me niego a ser comparsa del león ¡no y no! Exclamó –es lamentable, pero eso fue lo que hallamos dijo Saga acercándose a la caja.

Y tu, no serás comparsa del león, 10. Anunció el géminis, se acercó a la caja y tomó su bolsa, la abrió y se quedó de piedra, Milo se acercó y esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

-serás tu ¿cierto? Atuendos principescos, se hallaban en las manos de Saga, quien no dijo absolutamente nada, Shura se acercó a la caja de zapatos.

4. Dijo y corrió atomar el traje, que lo dejó k.o. cuando una melena negra cayó junto a unos sostenes.

¡que desagravio te hice en esta vida Athena!¡para que me vistas de sirena! Todos rieron –serás una sirena muy forzuda. Dijo Aioros quien sonreía.

Mmm tomaré el 5. Dijo Shaka alegre de que no le tocara ningún traje de mujer, miró su traje con expectación –oh…¿seré una vaca? Preguntó, todos asintieron mientras reían, el maestro Dohko se acercó a la caja y tomó el último disfraz, una melena marrón de bucles cayó.

- ¡nooooooo!¡heidi noooooooooo! Exclamó al ver su disfraz de pastorcita mientras todos reían.

Y allí estaban, en el sambodromo, los 12 caballeros dorados convertidos en: el papa, un faraón, un príncipe, una bailarina, una princesa, una vaca, una pastora, un vampiro, un rockero, una sirena, un pirata y un bailarín, a lo lejos, vieron a los caballeros de bronce, cuyos trajes eran una comparse de star wars, Seya iba de Palpatine, Shiryu de ki-gon-jean, Hioga de Anakin, Shun de Obi-Wan Kenovi e Ikki de dark bayder, Máscara apretó los puños.

-el año entrante, escogeremos los disfraces desde enero. Dijo, todos asintieron, Aioria se adelantó –y en la fiesta de halloween escogeremos los disfraces mas aterradores. Todos asintieron mirando los disfraces de las 7 marinas, que eran: los 6 rangers de la primera temporada y alpha 5, ulián era lord Zet y Titis era Goldar, Shaina como Rita Repulsa, los niños se habían quedado con Fleur e Hilda, quiees fueron las comisionadas ese año para cuidarlos, los 3 jueces y pandora, eran los 4 mosqueteros y una princesa de hermoso traje rosa, la cuarta persona, era.

-mira eso Milo. Le susurró Aioros –es la hermana del unicejo. Dohko asintió.

-no te metas con cejamantis. Dijo mientras se apersonaban en su sitio entre risas.

-la verdad femme cejamantis no tiene mal cuerpo. Dijo Shura haciéndole una conciensuda mirada.

-ni mala cara. Dijo Alde feliz, Milo gruñó –ya sabemos que te gusta. Dijo Afrodita, Milo bufó.

-solo es un juego. Aseguró –si como no. Dijeron los demás, Afrodita, la diosa, llegó vestida de garota de color rosa conplumas de garza.

- ¡bienvenidos al sambódromo olímpico!¡en los carnavales de Brasil 2005! Todo mundo aplaudió.

- ¡antes de comenzar el desfile inaugural! ¡para las escuelas de samba y sus invitados!¡tendremos una fiesta en el club Isaura!¡para celebrar los carnavales y el cumpleaños de un amigo muy querido! Todos miraron a Camus, quien los miró de vuelta al tiempo, que el foco lo señalaba.

- ¡sube aquí!¡capitán Camus! Llamó la diosa Afrodita, el aludido subió al tiempo, que los demás, se escondían para no acompañarlo a la tarima.

-faltan los compañeros de orden, vamos chicos ¡no sean tímidos!¡no me los comeré! Todo mundo rió y uno a uno, los gallardos, fuertes, nobles y valientes caballeros dorados, subieron a la tarina, se hizo un silencio, Afrodita sonrió.

-trajes bien hechos, aunque pintorescos algunos, en fin ¡cantémosle el cumpleaños a Camus! Exclamó y todo el sambódromo comenzó a cantarle el cumpleaños a Camus muy alegremente.

Después del desfile, fueron todos al club Isaura –te ves bien de vampiro. Dijo Margareth detrás de Milo –hola femme cejamantis. Saludó el mirándola con escrutinio –la verdad, de mosquetera quedas bien. dijo con calma - ¿Qué le quieres hacer a mi dulce e inocente hermanita bicho pervertido? Preguntó Radamantis, Milo miró, Camus estaba lejos bailando con Afrodita la diosa, Shion y Saory quienes sorpresivamente se habían presentado, bailaban en ese momento.

-mira cejamantis, hagamos algo, la próxima vez, que quieras disque humillarme, mídete conmigo en el casino y no mandes a tu hermana a robarme y por cierto, femme cejamantis será dulce, pero si tu te crees lo de su inocencia…allá tu, ella debe tener una agenda como la mía. Radamantis se dio la vuelta hacia Margareth quien, estaba pálida.

- ¿Qué quiere decir ese halacrán? Preguntó, la rubia negó, Milo sonrió.

-así no te irás, como la diosa Afrodita, de cama en cama. Dijo con alegría mientras se alejaba, todos bailaban, reían y disfrutaban, Camus estaba sentado en un rincón, Milo se acercó a el.

- ¿podrás perdonarnos por siempre hacer lo mismo? Preguntó sentándose a su lado, Camus alzó la mirada-ya sabes porque no me gusta hacerlo. Milo asintió.

-lo se, pero el querría que fueras feliz Camus y que celebraras esto, recordándolo. Camus negó.

-no puedo hacerlo, celebrarlo significaría que el jamás estuvo. Milo asintió.

- ¿quieres salir? Preguntó, Camus asintió –con este viaje, no pude ir y llevarle flores. Saga suspiró.

-vamos un momento allí, en Grecia ya es de tarde. Dijo –son las 2 de la tarde. Dijeron Camus y Milo, Saga asintió.

-así es, puedo envolverlo todo en una ilusión. Ambos asintieron y en un portal dimensional, desaparecieron los 3, Camus tomó con rapidez unos lirios y dejó el dinero escrupulosamente en la caja, se acercó acompañado de Milo y Saga, depositó los lirios en la superficie marmoleada de la tumba.

-feliz cumpleaños Toin. Susurró mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas que se había tragado todo el día, suspiró tras un rato.

-iré a la fiesta, aunque no prometo nada. Milo y Saga asintieron en silencio y juntos regresaron a Brasil.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridos seguidores! ¿Me extrañaron por aquí? ¡Espero que no mucho! En fin, tengan otro capi.

El coral de oro me lo inventé, no creo que exista pero lo necesitaba.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy buenos momentos con los dorados.

Febrero, mes del suplicio de Tauro.

Mu despertó, tenía un sueño agradable, soñaba con su padre, su madre y Shaka, era un sueño bien interesante, estaban en el Tíbet y Shaka iba a decirle algo, cuando un ruido muy potente lo despertó, sonó como a un motor mal arreglado, eso le recordó que debía reparar su Ford verde cuando llegara a Grecia, se dio la vuelta y otra vez, ese ruido a motor, Mu golpeó su almohada –maldición. Murmuró el carnero dorado, se colocó la almohadasobrela cabeza, pero ya no pudo seguir durmiendo, caso contrario a su feliz acompañante, que con la boca abierta, roncaba con la suficiente potencia para despertar a los muertos, Mu de Aries, suspiró de ira, fue al baño y realizó su ritual matinal de aseo, cuando una peligrosa idea llegó a su cabeza, se tele transportó a la cocina del hotel, donde todavía seguían cocinando el desayuno, tomó un solo huevo rosa como un pétalo de flor y regresó a su dormitorio, lo agitó y agitó hasta poder decir que se había vuelto una pasta, rompió un poco el cascarón y con sumo cuidado, fue regándolo en la cara de Aldebarán, una sonrisa maliciosa impropia de Mu se asomó a sus labios.

-dulce venganza. Dijo suavemente mientras regaba mas yema de huevo hasta bañar hasta la cintura a Aldebarán, fue al baño y se lavó las manos, al tiempo que la puerta y un fuerte grito se escuchaba.

- ¡haaaaaaaaa! Gritó Aldebarán mientras miraba a su alrededor - ¡que demonios es esto! Exclamó mientras Mu abría la puerta.

-buenos días Aioria. Saludaba feliz el carnero, el león miró a Aldebarán.

- ¡estoy lleno de yema!¡Mu!¡vas a pagar por esto! Exclamó enfurecido, Mu sonrió.

-eso se llama carma viejo amigo, si no recuerdo mal, alguien ayer me despertó dando un buen grito en mi oído, que bien pudo causarme un paro cardiaco. Aioria se echó a reír.

-jajajajajajaja ¡te ves como Afrodita! Ajajajajajaja ¡cuando utiliza sus mascarillas! Aldebarán gruñó y con pasos fuertes, que sacudieron el suelo, se encenrró en el baño, Mu se encogió de hombros.

-ya se le pasará. Dijo mientras miraba a Aioria –los demás están bajando a desayunar, solo faltan ustedes 2. Dijo, Mu asintió.

-deja que Alde se duche con calma, yo voy enseguida. Dijo, Aioria asintió, en el comedor del hotel, estaban todos los caballeros dorados.

-bien ¿Qué haremos hoy? Preguntó Shura agitando su café –deportes. Respondió Milo con aburrimiento - ¿Cómo que? Preguntó el maestro Dohko.

-bueno, bucear. Comenzó Afrodita –eso es algo que podemos hacer sin sumergirnos. Dijo Máscara contento, Afrodita bufó.

-nos referimos a bucear en el mar soquete. Camus asintió –podemos esquiar en el agua, subirnos en paraseil, en parapente, montarnos en el banana, nadar por el arrecife de oro. Todo mundo lo miró.

- ¿el arrecife de oro?¿que hay allí? Camus los miró con su típica mirada de sabelotodo.

-hay muchas ciudades y pueblos de sirenas en todo el mundo, aparte de las capitales, en si, forman los 7 reinos submarinos, 3 de sirenas y 3 marinians, tras el arrecife de oro, se rumora que empieza el segundo reino sireno, el de las sirenas de aquí. Milo se horrorizó.

- ¿no hablas de las carnívoras?¿verdad Muss? Camus negó -no Milo, las sirenas carnívoras pertenecen al grupo de criaturas obscuras que están diferenciadas de las sirenas omnívoras. Aioria miró a Máscara.

-pez afeminado ¿sabes que es obnívoro? Afrodita lo miró - ¿Qué hacías cuando nos dieron esa lección en biología Máscara? Preguntó con fastidio.

-miraba por debajo de las mesas, las piernas de las niñas, con un espejo, intentaba verles la ropa interior. Respondió Shura, todos rieron, Camus puso cara de fastidio nivel 2.

-obnívoro: es aquella criatura que mantiene una dieta tanto vegetal como animal. Explicó, todos asintieron –ah, ya. Dijeron mientras Alde llegaba –como decía. Continuó Camus su explicación.

-las aldeas de esas sirenas, se encuentran separadas de las caníbales, incluso me dijeron una vez… Camus se interrumpió, hubo un silencio incómodo, ese "me dijeron" aludía a los días de la feliz relación con su hermano, Camus tomó aire.

-que ellas andan en topples. Milo escupió su jugo de naranja bañando a sus compañeros mas cercanos, Saga y Aioros.

- ¡oye! Se quejaron ambos a coro - ¡me bañaste de babas!¡escorpión cerdo! Exclamó Saga –podrías tener mas cuidado. Dijo con severidad Aioros, Milo dejó de toser.

-lo siento chicos ¿escuché bien Camus?¿sirenas en topples? Camus miró al cielo, pidiéndole al dios que fuera su encargado divina paciencia –si Milo, en topples, a las señoritas les gusta mostrar sus pechos, como las egipcias en la edad de oro de Egipto. Milo sonrió.

- ¡yo voy a bucear! Exclamó feliz, Aioros rió –no podrás hacer nada de lo que quieres bicho. Milo le sacó la lengua.

-descuida, estimulación por un lado y por otro, y si lo podré hacer. Todos se taparon los oídos.

-te lo suplicamos Milo. Dijo Aioria –no des detalles de tus actos impúdicos. Dijo, Milo miró a sus compañeros.

-a los únicos que les debe molestar a estas alturas es a Saga, Mu, Aioros y Camus, a nadie mas ¡todos ya somos usados! Milo recibió 2 coscorrones, uno de Saga y el otro de Aioros.

- ¡auch! Se quejó - ¡para que cierres la boca! Exclamaron los otros 2 a coro notando el silencio de expectación del comedor, Aldebarán aplaudió.

- ¡yo iré a surfear! Máscara rió - ¡si tu surfeas!¡se parte la tabla toro glotón! Aldebarán le dio otro coscorrón a Máscara –cállate. Dijo –si me podré mantener, Afrodita rió.

-bien, sigamos organizándonos, yo acompañaré a bucear al bicho. Dijo –y yo. Se añadieron Shura y Máscara, Camus cerró los ojos.

-allí van, los mujeriegos del grupo. Dijo, el maestro Dohko sonrió –bien, yo creo que iré a surfear con Aldebarán ¿Quién mas se viene? Saga y Aioros alzaron las manos.

-los que quedamos, podemos ir a esquiar en agua. Dijo Mu a Shaka, Camus y Aioria.

-decidido ¡nos veremos a la hora de comer! Exclamó Aldebarán feliz mientras el desayuno terminaba.

El primer grupo: consistente en Mu, Shaka, Aioria y Camus esquió en agua buena parte de la mañana, luego se montaron en paraseil y parapente, cuando vinieron a ver, ya era la hora del almuerzo y se reunieron a esperar a los demás: el segundo grupo consistente en: el maestro Dohko, Aldebarán, Saga y Aioros, surfearon toda la mañana, ganándose miradas y elogios de las chicas, ya que aunque no lo practicaban eran muy buenos en deportes y sus capacidades, claramente incluían el surf, luego, fueron a restaurant donde vieron a los primeros 4.

¿no han llegado los mujeriegos? Preguntó Aioros, Aioria negó, Aldebarán suspiró.

-espero lleguen pronto, tengo mucha hambre. Dijo –démosles 20 minutos mas, si no llegan, pues comenzamos sin ellos. Sentenció Camus a la par de Saga, todos asintieron y se contaron las impresiones del día, luego, a los 10 minutos, llegaron los mujeriegos del grupo, con cara de habérselo pasado muy bien.

-vaya, no les fue mal. Dijo el anciano maestro Dohko –en lo absoluto. Dijo Milo en tono soñador –todo fue magnífico. Shura suspiró.

Si fuera por mi, me vendría a vivir a Brasil. Todos rieron mientras ellos se sentaban y pedían un copioso almuerzo como para 24 personas, en vez de 12, la gente, no podía entender, como con todo lo que comían eran capaces de tener esos cuerpos, las risas, bromas y chistes eran parte importante del almuerzo y fueron la mesa mas dinámica, cuando terminaron de almorzar, iban a la playa para las actividades de tarde como: montarse en un banana, andar en bicicleta por la ciudad, montarse en moto de agua, cuando el celular de Aldebarán sonó, el leyó el mensaje y sonrió.

- ¡chicos!¡la diosa Afrodita me llamó! Todos lo miraron - ¿Qué dijo? Preguntó Shaka –que el desfile de esta noche, que su academia va a hacer, de aves y otras criaturas, no tiene personal ¡y necesita nuestra ayuda! Todos negaron.

-no Alde no. Dijeron a cano los 11 restantes –el único experto en samba eres tu. Dijo Milo.

- ¡tonterías!¡todos saben bailar! Exclamó Aldebarán.

Pero no somos tan buenos como tu. Dijo Mu, el resto asintió, Aldebarán negó.

¡le diré que si! Dijo con alegría, Saga se le puso delante –no, le dirás que no, a menos que quieras que utilice el satán imperial sobre ti. Alde miró el mensaje con ojos de cachorro.

Pero…pero. Comenzó - ¡pero nada!¡dile que no! Exclamó el resto, Alde los miró.

¡pero dijo que si la ayudábamos!¡nos conseguiría bebidas gratis durante un año en el casino de Dionisio y podríamos ir gratis un año a su spaa! Todo mundo abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡dame eso! Exclamó Aioria quitándole el celular y leyendo, se lo pasó a Aioros, que se lo pasó a Saga, que se lo pasó a Shaka, que se lo pasó a Mu, que se lo pasó a Milo, que se lo pasó a Camus, que se lo pasó a Afrodita, que se lo pasó a Shura, que se lo pasó a Máscara, que se lo pasó al maestro Dohko, que se lo regresó a Aldebarán.

Muchachos. Comenzó el maestro Dohko –tenemos la noble misión de ir a ayudar a una dama que nos necesita, y sea pues, el momento de irnos para allá. Dijo, todo mundo asintió.

Dile que si la ayudaremos Alde, ya iremos a hacer el resto de actividades mañana. Dijo Aioria con alegría mientras sonreía, Aldebarán asintió y mientras iban para allá utilizando la caminata rápida, le envió el mensaje.

Y allí estaban tras una ardua tarde de ensayos donde aprendieron la coreografía en un tris tras, luego Shakay los demás utilizando una técnica muy buena llamada transferencia de información, se apoderaron del resto de los bailarines de la diosa del amor, y tras ella quedar conforme les dio sus trajes, y allí estaban, los 12 caballeros dorados en una reproducción del jardín griego de la belleza donde la propia diosa Afrodita representaba su papel, el alrededor era rodeado por criaturas bellas como hadas, cupidos y aves, y el primer grupo de gallardos hombres, había sido disfrazado de aves, con trajes muy reales, habían: un tucán, una garza, un loro real y un halcón, el segundo grupo, estaban disfrazados de hadas, utilizando solamente, una cobertura de hojas para tapar lo indispensable, dejando en la vista, la retaguardia de los santos y el tercer grupo, eran Cupidos, con hermosas alas y estos si, utilizando el atuendo completo, Milo cruzó los brazos.

-estoy usando un hilo, estoy usando un hilo dental. La diosa Afrodita puso sus manos en la anatomía del joven que era su motivo de preocupación –no tienes porque quejarte Milo, después de todo, te ves muy sensual, y sabes, con tan bello hado, no me molestaría perderme. El escorpión se volteó lentamente con una mirada sensual.

-déjame perderte en los jardines del placer, muñeca. Dijo, ella sonrió –después pillito, después seré toda tuya si quieres. Milo sonrió vencedor.

-y así, es como se convence a Milo de usar hilo dental. Dijo Camus con una leve risa mientras acariciaba sus alas de plumas reales dadas por un conjuro permanente, Milo rió.

-por lo menos, yo soy erótico, tu usas pañal. Camus alzó las cejas –ya sabrás como se sienten tus amantes cuando utilizan eso. Milo se coloreó mientras Afrodita el caballero, se paseaba con otro traje de hado, con las alas en blanco con dorados, las de Milo eran blanco con rojo metal, las de Shura blanco con verde metal y las de Máscara (a quien no supieron como Afrodita la diosa lo convenció) eran blanco con azul metal.

-pero por lo menos, nos vemos muy atractivos. Camus no asintió ni negó nada, el, Mu y Saga, quienes eran los 3 pelos largos de los cupidos habían sido peinados con trenzas de pescado con joyas reales engarzadas a estas, rubíes.

-realemente, aunque odie decirlo, nos vemos bien. dijo Mu, Saga y Aioros asintieron, las 4 aves los golpearon, Alde quien utilizaba al halcón se quejó.

- ¡les dieron los mejores trajes! Exclamó ofendido –alégrense, por lo menos, no serán los hazme reír de los santuarios. Dijo Aioros conciliador.

-si, como no. Dijo el maestro Dohko quien utilizaba el traje de tucán –al verlos a ustedes 8 inferirán quienes somos nosotros. Asintió enérgicamente.

-alégrense, por lo menos no se cubren con hojas. Dijo Milo –ni llevan pañales. Dijo Aioros, Afrodita la diosa llegó, vestida con una túnica rosa con adornos rojo.

- ¡bueno!¡ya estamos listos!¡andando! y así, los caballeros dorados fueron a ayudar en ese desfile, consiguiendo una buena fiesta posterior, Milo tuvo su oportunidad con la diosa, pasaron los siguientes días en la playa y luego, regresaron a casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado mucho por acá, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Un poquito movidito, no tenemos dioses, pero si, criaturas mágicas, jejejeje obviamente, la cosa será enfocada en los dorados y en todo lo que pasa cuando es esta amenaza que no es un dios.

¡Gracias a todas las que leen!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento hacerlas reír y emocionarse un poco.

Febrero, mes del suplicio de Tauro.

El santuario tenía su paz acostumbrada, nada la podía perturbar, las estrellas, como gotas de plata, chispeaban el terciopelo que Nix regalaba para engalanar a Artemisa, nada podía pasar que fuera grave…nada…nada mas que un stereo a las 5 de la madrugada con samba a todo volumen, Aldebarán de Tauro abrió los ojos, y se levantó muy contento estirándose y entre caminata y danza movediza, llegó al baño, tras realizar su rutina matutina, se dirigió a la cocina, donde muy ordenadamente, esperaban filas de alimentos tapados, frutas, pan, tartas y demás, Aldebarán había convencido a Mu para que lo ayudara, aunque el era un éxito cocinando platillos salados, bueno, los dulces no se le daban bien y Mu (con Kiki a su espalda) había ido a ayudar de buena gana, Aldebarán ponía los platos, los vasos, las jarras y los jugos, todo en su sitio, cuando llegó su primer comensal.

-buenos días Alde. Saludó Mu junto a Kiki - ¡hola Mu!¡me alegro de verte!¡hola Kiki! Exclamó Aldebarán, el adolescente saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Kiki? Preguntó Aldebarán –está enfadado. Respondió Mu, el gran guardián de Tauro alzó las cejas.

- ¿Qué te pasa muchacho? Kiki miró con mala cara a Aldebarán –tenía paseo este fin de semana, mi maestro no me dejó ir. Mu taladró a su alumno.

-mas respeto Kiki, tu me debes obediencia, soy tu maestro y mientras estés bajo mi tutela, harás lo que yo ordene. Kiki bufó –dentro de 2 meses me graduaré de caballero. Aldebarán asintió.

-hasta entonces, si tu maestro te ordena lanzarte por un precipicio, debes hacerlo y sabes, no deberías juntarte con esos amigos del colegio. Anunció.

- ¡que sorpresa!¡todos han dicho lo mismo! Mu lo miró –tenemos nuestras razones, por querer ser supuestamente popular, estás haciendo cosas de las que no te creía capaz, como desobedecerme e intentar ignorar una orden directa, si vuelves a desafiarme… Kiki interrumpió.

- ¿Qué me hará maestro? Preguntó con insolencia, Aldebarán miró a Mu, al tiempo que Camus llegaba.

-te encerraré en cabos unión. Informó el lemuriano mayor al menor, que palideció considerablemente.

-buenos días chicos. Saludó Camus con formalidad –buenos días Camus. Dijeron Mu y Alde, Kiki asintió mientras se sentaba en la mesa, ese mes, había sido muy pesado para Mu, quien suspiró de frustración.

- ¿todo va bien? preguntó Camus, Mu negó imperceptiblemente, Camus no dijo nada, se acercó a Aldebarán y comenzó a hablar en francés rápidamente con Aldebarán, que miraba a Kiki que miraba a su maestro.

-buenos días. Saludaron Saga y Kanon, quienes habían regresado juntos de Brasil.

-buenos días. Saludaron los 3 santos dorados que ya estabanen la sala - ¿a ti que te pasó? Le preguntó Saga a Kiki.

-no es de tu incumbencia. Respondió el adolescente, Kanon lo miró –mucho cuidado con tu tono, enano, nosotros no somos Mu, que te soportamos las groserías. Kiki lo miró con desafío y Kanon le regresó la misma mirada, Mu taladró a su alumno al tiempo que Shaka llegaba.

-buenos días tengan todos. Dijo el caballero de Virgo, los demás le regresaron el saludo, Aldebarán y Camus terminaron de servir las fuentes.

-hola chicos. Saludarona coro Shura y Aioros, todos le regresaron el saludo al par, continuaron desayunando cuando se escuchó una discusión.

- ¡no tienes que entrar a mi casa desnudo!¡que si decidía estar con Marin! Regañaba Aioria a un sonriente Máscara de la Muerte.

-bonjorno a tuty mondo! Saludó Máscara a todo pulmón muy feliz.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Simba Sebastián? Preguntó Milo quien veía la novela mientras se adentraba hacia la casa.

-verás, algún gracioso se había encargado de quitar el agua de mi casa, como me quedé en la ducha con jabón, salí hacia la casa del león y entré como Zeus me trajo al mundo y la florecita, se escandalizó. Todo el mundo rompió en carcajadas mientras Máscara se contoneaba.

-y suerte que tuvo esa loca en no ver a esta ricura. Shura se cayó de la silla y Aldebarán lloraba de la risa, Afrodita llegó.

-bien, continuemos con lo nuestro. Dijo, todos continuaron desayunando ignorando a un renuente Kiki, quien bufaba y gruñía, todos reían y bromeaban, cuando escucharon una vocecita pequeña.- ¿tío Alde? Llamó Shaina Mu, quien buscaba al santo de la segunda casa, Kiki apretó los puños, un brillo dorado en sus ojos, Milo lo detalló al mismo tiempo que todos.

- ¡restricción! Exclamó paralizando al adolescente, que comenzó a luchar para liberarse del poder del escorpión, Camus corrió hacia la niña y la cargó - ¡dame a la mocosa!¡dámela! gritaba Kiki, Shaina Mu aferró a Camus.

- ¡tío Camus!¡no dejes que me agarre!¡Kiki es malo! Exclamó la niña.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Shaina Mu? Preguntó Afrodita, Kiki por fin, logró soltarse, Afrodita lanzó una rosa violeta.

- ¿para que es esa? Preguntó Mu –paralizante. Explicó el santo de la doceava casa mirando a la niña que aferrada a Camus, quien le acariciaba el cabello, no dejaba de ver con terror al lemuriano menor.

-tu sabes que el me cuida ¿verdad? Preguntó la pequeña, todo mundo asintió.

-desde hace un mes, ha estado jugando juegos raros conmigo, me ha intentado lanzar por las escaleras, me puso una cuerda en el cuello y me intentó cortar con una daga de oro que está debajo del trono del abuelito. Saga palideció, al igual que Mu que se acercó a su alumno para estudiarlo, Shaina Mu, aferró mas a Camus.

-cálmate cariño, nada te va a pasar. Dijo Camus en una de sus ahora extrañas muestras de calidez, la niña, quien era una de las pocas personas afortunadas, de ver el aspecto de Camus cálido, alegre y bromista, aferró mas a su tío con la confianza de que el la defendería, Saga miró a Kiki.

- ¿Por qué quieres matar a Shaina Mu? El joven lo miró con su ahora, mirada dorada.

-es la hija de Poseidón, debe morir. Explicó con calma, Máscara miró a Mu.

-observa el anillo del niño. Dijo, Mu lo miró asombrado, se acercó al paralizado Kiki y se lo quitó, de inmediato, el adolescente cayó desmayado.

- ¿Cómo demonios no nos dimos cuenta de eso? Preguntó Aioria –me temo, que el estar relajados nos afectó a la hora de mirar a nuestro alrededor. Dijo Shaka –o simplemente, le dieron la joya controladora y fueron liberando su efecto por oleadas. Sugirió Milo, Shaina Mu comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa ma petite princesse? Preguntó Camus - ¡yo no quiero ir al colegio! Sollozaba Shaina Mu –allí todo mundo actúa extraño, no quiero ir. Continuaba la pequeña.

- ¿Quién se va a quedar con ella? Preguntó Shura –tenemos que reportarle el suceso a Athena, si son hechiceras que quieren el poder de la pequeña, debemos detenerlas, hacer investigación, no podemos cuidarla. Dijo Saga con preocupación.

-yo propongo que nos dividamos, 3 informen a la señorita Athena. Dijo Mu -3 inspeccionen el colegio de Kiki y Shaina Mu, 3 inspeccionen las entradas del santuario, 2 registren todo para no encontrar mas objetos controladores y uno, cuide y pase todo el día con Shaina Mu. Todo mundo asintió.

-me uno al primer grupo. Dijo Milo –yo igual. Dijeron Camus y Aioros –me quedo en el segundo. Dijo Aioria junto a Máscara y Shaka –voy al tercero. Dijeron Afrodita, Mu y Saga.

-el maestro se quedará en el cuarto grupo, junto a Shura y a Alde. El grandote sonrió - ¡yo me llevaré a Shaina Mu a pasear! Exclamó, todos asintieron, Shaina Mu le hizo gestos a Camus para que la dejara en el suelo, el lo hizo, la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y se le cargó en la espalda a Aldebarán.

-déjame terminar de desayunar Shaina Mu, luego iremos a ponerte un lindo vestido y nos iremos a pasear. Dijo Alde feliz.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, los grupos se dividieron, a Saory le dio algo, cuando le informaron lo que había dicho la niña y le mostraron el anillo, al ver Shion que ya todos estaban organizados,dio carta blanca de acción, Aldebarán fue al dormitorio de Shaina Mu, que quedaba en el edificio del patriarca, le colocó un lindo vestido azul, con un sombrerito a juego y se la llevó, la mañana la pasaron en el parque, Shaina Mu reía mientras Alde le daba la cola en el columpio.

¡esto es muy divertido tío Alde! Exclamaba la niña mientras subía mas y mas alto - ¡me alegro que te diviertas Shaina Mu! Exclamaba el grandote, que tenía encandiladas a todas las mujeres de la zona, un hombre tan grande e imponente como el toro dorado, con una venia tierna, era el sueño de cualquier mujer, cuando la niña se cansó, se dedicó a correr por allí, mientras Aldebarán la observaba sentado, luego, le pidió la pequeña que corriera junto a el y se fueron haciendo carreras.

-tengo hambre tío Alde. Dijo la niña al mediodía sentada en un banco del parque junto a Aldebarán.

-vamos a comer a Mcdonalds Shaina Mu ¿quieres? La pequeña asintió feliz mientras lo abrazaba.

-te quiero, tío Alde. Dijo la niña, Aldebar´n la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a un Mcdonalds, la cajera miró al adulto y a la pequeña que sonreían.

-creo que escuché mal ¿dijo usted señor 16 cuarto de libra con queso con todo grande y 2 cajitas felices? Aldebarán asintió - ¡escuchó bien señorita! La cajera casi se desmaya ante tal orden descomunal, facturó y le dio el ticket a Aldebarán, mientras Shaina Mu, jugaba en el parque, el se llevó las bandejas con los productos.

¡Shaina Mu!¡a comer! Ordenó el santo de Tauro, la niña bajó por el tobogán, se colocó sus zapatos y corrió hacia la mesa, sonrió.

- ¡es mucha comida tío Alde! Exclamó –soy un hombre grande ¡debo comer bien! exclamó el santo dorado terminando con una jovial carcajada, la niña sonrió y comenzó a comer.

No mastiques así Shaina Mu. Reprendió Aldebarán con cariño –es de mala educación. Shaiina Mu asintió y comenzó a comer de una mejor manera, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a los 2 hombres que estaban en el mostrador del establecimiento.

¡mira tío Aldebarán!¡son los tíos Dohko y Shura! El santo de Tauro los llamó con su cosmos, los 2 hombres se acercaron a la mesa.

-gracias por el almuerzo Aldebarán. Dijo Shura tomando una hamburguesa, unas papas y un refresco, el anciano maestro hizo lo mismo - ¿Qué consiguieron? Preguntó Aldebarán.

-son unas brujas terrestres, oriundas de Suecia, resulta que habían contagiado a todo el colegio con eso, una por cada grado, una por cada estructura y comenzaron a vender collares, pulseras y anillos, con un hechizo de atracción irresistible. Aldebarán arqueó las cejas ante la explicación del maestro Dohko.

- ¿Por qué ese objeto no nos afectó a nosotros cuando lo soltamos de Kiki? Preguntó interesado –se prepara según el individuo. Explicó Shura.

-por lo que Mu y Shion dijeron se configura distinto para un humano ordinario, algún santo, alguna marina y algún espectro, lo mismo para otras criaturas mágicas. Aldebarán asintió.

-el encargado de la misión será Afrodita, esperamos que encontrar y destruir el nido, le lleve alrededor de 2 semanas. Explicó el maestro Dohko.

-hasta ese entonces, hay un nivel de alerta media en el santuario que será aplicado a partir de hoy a la media noche. Explicó Shura, Aldebarán asintió.

¿Quiénes harán la guardia nocturna entonces? Preguntó –aire y agua, tierra y fuego descansan y se encargan de la guardia diurna. Dijo el maestro Dohko, Shaina Mu los miró.

¿no voy a poder salir de mi cuarto? Preguntó, los 3 hombres negaron al tiempo, la niña suspiró.

-bueno, si es por la seguridad. Dijo, el trío de adultos asintió y siguieron comiendo, Shura y el maestro Dohko se despidieron, Aldebarán miró a Shaina Mu.

-bueno Shaina Mu, vamos a ir a mi trabajo, a mi otro trabajo y te portarás bien ¡serás la niña mas linda del lugar! La pequeña asintió feliz mientras se iba con su tío hacia el carro.

En la noche, tras dejar a Shaina Mu feliz después de haber salido de la academia y regalarle una muñeca junto a un helado, todos se reunieron en la primera casa a las 8 de la noche.

-bueno chicos, el hecho de que Afrodita se haya ido, será beneficioso. Dijo Shaka sonriendo –así es, podremos hacerle su broma de cumpleaños y ni se lo esperará. Dijo Shura feliz.

- ¿para cuando apuntó el pasaje Máscara? Preguntó Milo divertido –el 10 de marzo. Respondió Máscara, todo mundo se frotó las manos.

- ¡wooooojooooo! Exclamaron los 11 hombres - ¿Qué podemos hacerle este año? Preguntó Saga con los ojos cerrados y expresión malévola –no lo se. Dijo Camus con una tenue sonrisa.

-pero deberá ser muy bueno. Apostilló mientras reía, todo mundo lo miró y su risa inusual contagió a los demás, Milo rió.

-tengo una gran idea, si llega el 10 en la noche podemos hacer…y luego…para culminar con…llegará hambriento…muy divertido verlo correr como desquiciado…miel y hormigas, el no dice que es muy dulce…será divertido. Todo mundo se frotó las manos, Aldebarán, Shura, Shaka, Mu, Aioria y Aioros se levantaron.

-ya con eso arreglado, vamos a dormir en paz, suerte chicos. Dijeron a coro, los otros 6 asintieron y tras despedirse, cada uno fue a su casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!

Ahora el foco protagónico, le dice adiós a Alde, espero que se hayan divertido con el mes del torito.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo hechos que las hagan reír.

Febrero, mes del suplicio de Tauro.

Durante los siguientes días, los santos dorados no pudieron reunirse, debido por supuesto a la alerta de ataque, la cual, finalmente, no se produjo, habiéndose enterado todo mundo, que Afrodita solo estaba reduciendo las brujas de Suecia, el ambiente en el santuario pudo regresar a su rutina cotidiana, y he allí, a los 11 dorados entrenando en el coliseo, Aldebarán luchaba con Camus, en esos días de calor, era buena idea tener el ambiente un poco mas fresco.

¡bájale 2 grados mas!¡aire acondicionado con patas! Gritó Máscara de la Muerte desde las gradas, mientras Camus y Aldebarán se repartían golpes a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡cómprate un ventilador Sebastián! Repuso el francés mientras le lanzaba un par de patadas voladoras a Aldebarán, que si bien, no lo lastimaron de gravedad, sirvieron para lanzarlo al suelo, Camus se sentó sobre el pecho de su amigo.

-he ganado Alde, ríndete. Dijo Camus complacido, cuando fue halado por los brazos y lanzado al cielo - ¡nunca! Bramó Aldebarán, todos los caballeros dorados subieron sus cabezas.

-que gran empuje. Dijo Mu –son por lo menos, 20 metros. Agregó contento –así es. Dijo Shaka.

-fatal para Alde. Arguyó Saga –así es, los descensos desde el aire son una de las especialidades de Camus. Dijo Aioros con calma.

- ¡Alde cuidado! Gritó Milo cuando Camus con los pies juntos, aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Aldebarán haciéndolo desmayarse.

Buen golpe. Dijo Shura, el maestro Dohko se levantó.

-Camus es el ganador. Dijo, todo mundo aplaudió, Camus se acercó a Aldebarán.

Alde, Alde ¿Cuántos dedos vez? Preguntó mientras le mostraba un dedo -10… respondió el toro dorado, Camus suspiró.

-no estás tan mal, necesitas una ducha. Dijo, Shura saltó a la arena –ya que todos terminamos, propongo que vayamos al cine. Saga sonrió –será una buena idea. Agregó.

-tomamos prestada la camioneta del pez, allí cabremos todos. Dijo Milo –Milo. Regañó Mu –no es correcto abusar de los aucentes. Milo sonrió.

El pez dice que podemos tomarla mientras no dejemos nada fuera de su sitio. Aioros abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Cómo? Preguntó –como: sarcillos, condones usados o sin usar, sostenes, latas, envoltorios de comida, cajas de mcdonalds, y cualquier otro artículo que haga parecer su camioneta un cuchitril o un chiquero. Máscara sonrió.

O un prostíbulo. Camus aplicaba cosmos aAldebarán para curarlo –gracias. Dijo Aldebarán –fue una buena batalla. Dijo Camus con una tenue sonrisa –la próxima te ganaré. Arguyó.

Bueno, vamos a arreglarnos, para ir al cine. Dijo Shaka, todo mundo asintió y se fueron hacia la colina dorada.

Estaban los 11 caballeros dorados en el centro comercial –ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos aprovechar de comprarle un regalo al pez. Dijo Aioria con calma –desde luego, así no nos matará con nuestra inocente bromita. Dijo Milo - ¿Qué quieren comer chicos? Preguntó Aioria –pizza. Respondieron los demás, fueron a una pizzería, cuando vieron a un hombre obeso colocarse en una tarima.

¡damas y caballeros!¡la pizzería Heracles!¡presenta el reto a continuación!¡por su duodécimo aniversario!¡se convoca a participar en el traga pizzas! Todo mundo aplaudió, los 11 hombres se quedaron ojo avizor.

-el ganador de la competencia, obtendrá el pago de sus cuentas gratis durante un año, de el y 20 acompañantes cuando vayan a cualquier establecimiento Heracles, así como patrocinar los comerciales de la pizzería. Todo mundo aplaudió.

-tu podrías ganar toro glotón. Dijo Máscara feliz –un año de pizza gratis, es todo un sueño. Dijo Aioria contento, Aioros palmeó a Aldebarán.

-no se si pueda. Dijo el toro dorado –seguro si. Dijo Mu –confiamos en ti. Dijo Shaka.

Anda Alde, tu puedes. Dijo Saga –concéntrate en ganar, vamos fortachón. Animó Milo, vieron a un hombre ir hacia el frente de la tarima.

Ese sujeto, si parece una nevera. Dijo Shura –evidentemente, solo es grasa, sin nada de fuerza. Apuntó Camus con calma –vamos grandote, tu puedes. Dijo el maestro Dohko - ¡quien se enfrentará a Pericles!¡el rey de Heracles! Todo mundo hizo un silencio expectante.

¿nadie? Preguntó el animador –creo que quedarás invicto. Dijo al grandote que sonrió de forma socarrona.

Yo lo desafío. Dijo Aldebarán dando un paso hacia adelante, Pericles lo miró - ¿tu bonito? No te cabría ni la mitad. Los 11 restantes rieron.

No tiene idea a quien se enfrenta. Dijo Saga, Máscara sacó una cámara –le grabaré esto al pez. Dijo Mu y Shaka, se acercaron a Aldebarán.

Ánimo Alde. Dijeron a coro –puedo vencerte y no lucir como tu, bola de queso sin cerebro. Todo mundo ahogó un grito –tranquilos, tranquilos señores, este es un acontecimiento deportivo, no violento. Pericles rió.

Demuéstramelo, roquita. Los 10 caballeros dorados emitieron un sonoro ¡uh! Mientras cerraban los ojos y daban todos un paso hacia atrás.

Le dijo roquita. Dijo Máscara –el truhán está muerto. Agregó Aioria, los demás asintieron –si quieres vivir en presencia de Aldebarán, nunca, jamás e digas roquita. Afirmó Shaka.

Ya verás, bola de grasa. Dijo Aldebarán sentándose en una mesa, todos sonrieron –pidamos las pizzas y pongámonos a comer. Dijo Saga –por favor, antes de que lleguen a la 10. Suplicó Mu.

Vamos, antes de que el asco nos gane. Corroboró Aioros, todos pidieron sus pizzas y se sentaron en una mesa directamente en frente de la mesa suspendida en la tarima, a cada concursante le trajeron una pizza enorme.

¡en sus marcas!¡listos!¡coman! ordenó el animador, Aldebarán y Pericles se lanzaron por las pizzas, el resto de dorados, terminó sus 2 pizzas y pidieron un helado, mientras se los comían, veían con atención a Aldebarán.

8 pizzas. Dijo Shura –eso no es nada para el grandote. Mu asintió –debemos ir por el regalo de Dita. Recordó.

-tranquilo, carnero apático, ya iremos. Dijo Máscara mientras miraba interesado la cuestión.

¡vamos grandote! Exclamó Aioria - ¡tu si puedes! Exclamó Shura - ¡ánimo Alde! Gritó Aioros con todas sus fuerzas, las pizzas fueron pasando.

Mis respetos para la vaca sagrada. Dijo Máscara dando un silbido mientras con unos tés calientes continuaban viendo la función –la vaca sagrada come demasiado. Admitió Shura.

Creo queestá sobrepasando sus límites. Dijo Saga –no creo que sea bueno para su salud. Argumentó Mu.

¡cállate Mu! Exclamaron todos –si mal no recuerdo, tu fuiste uno de los primeros en animarlo. Dijo Camus –todos podemos cometer errores. Dijo Mu –hay errores que debes callarte Mu, como este. Dijo Aioria.

Basta chicos, Aldebarán va por la 24. Dijo el maestro Dohko –se ve un poco verde. Dijo Milo.

Voy a buscarle una manzanilla. Dijo Shaka - ¡no te olvides el digestivo! Exclamó Máscara - ¡trae bolsas por si acaso nos vomita! Gritó Shura - ¡Shura! Regañó Aioros.

¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad tío. Mu gimió.

Aldebarán se ha terminado la 24 y le sigue Pericles, oh Hades ¡le falta una porción para empatar! Máscara se levantó.

- ¡ánimo toro glotón!¡solo un trozo mas! Exclamó –ya estoy muy lleno. Dijo Aldebarán.

¡vamos Alde! Gritaron los 9 restantes al tiempo que Shaka regresaba, Alde fijo sus ojos en sus compañeros y comenzó a comerse la primera porción de la pizza número 25, Pericles se dejó caer en la mesa, Saga abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡bolsas y al suelo! Ordenó justo a tiempo, pues el desastre que hizo el contendiente de Aldebarán fue asqueroso, el animador, quien siguió junto al toro dorado el consejo del gemelo mayor, se levantó de debajo de la mesa con Aldebarán.

Anuncióa la concurrencia que tras escapar, regresaron para aplaudir, Shaka salió con el te que ingeniosamente había guardado en un vaso de mcdonalds.

Shaka una pregunta ¿Cómo conseguiste el vaso? Preguntó Mu –lo substraje con telequinesia, dejé el dinero en un lugar visible. Camus sonrió.

-a eso le llamo ingenio. Alagó, Milo sonrió -imagina solo, que le hubiera caído… 10 coscorrones se hicieron presentes sobre la cabeza de Milo quien se sobó adolorido dando un gemido.

¡no necesitamos tu humor asqueroso bichejo! Exclamó Máscara –ese tipo de comentarios, enróllalos y mételos por donde metes los supositorios. Sentenció Shura.

Si Milo, cierra tu asquerosa boca. Increpó Saga –no se como puedes ser amigo de Camus. Dijo el maestro Dohko exasperado.

Ya entendí, la próxima me callo. Dijo Milo quien se continuaba sobando, todo mundo asintió mientras Aldebarán, tomaba el te y la pasilla digestiva agradecido.

Creo que mejor compramos el regalo de Dita. Dijo Mu, todos asintieron.

El cine quedará para otro día. Senternció Aioria - ¡andando chicos! Exclamó Aioros feliz y así, todo mundo fue a comprar el regalo especial para Afrodita, junto a los materiales para la broma que le esperaba al regresar, dejando la salida del cine, para otro día.

Fin Del suplicio de Tauro, a continuación.

Marzo, mes del suplicio de géminis.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no se hayan aburrido mucho sin mi, para el deleite general, les presento, el gran y único ¡nuevo capi!

Comenzando con los gemelos maravilla, jejejejej bueno, con Saga el bello, al cual se anexará Kanon el gruñón ¡jajajajaja! No es cierto, los amo a los 2.

Kanon: ¿en serio?

Andrómeda: en serio, serio.

Kanon: ¿del 1 al 10 cuanto me amas?

Andrómeda: 9.5, déjame escribir.

Ah si, muchas gracias a todas: a clari mikelson, a liluz de géminis , a tsukimeprincess, a asalea19, a asusenas45, a princessvirgo…creo…que no me falta nadie.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un chistoso REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy una buena dosis de humor.

Marzo, mes del suplicio de géminis.

Ah marzo, preludio de la primavera, los pájaros cantan sus amores, las flores florecen, oh dulce marzo que despiertas los amores de…si, esa prosa pudiera haber continuado en el santuario eternamente, pero aunque el amanecer era grandioso, ciertamente una gran cosa, y aunque el paisaje realmente era fabuloso, las poéticas prosas que se utilizaron, no eran pensadas por 10 dorados, Milo, Aioria y Máscara de la Muerte, entraron en Géminis de manera silenciosa –menos mal, que los sábados Saga duerme hasta las 9. Dijo el escorpión dorado con una risita, Aioria lo secundó.

-agradece a Morfeo que tenga el sueño pesado. Dijo, Máscara sonrió –si, Hipnos lo dotó de un muy buen sueño. Dijo mientras continuaban por el camino, llegaron a la parte privada, abrieron la puerta, encontraron a un Saga despatarrado en su cama, mostrando su trasero al aire, todos aguantaron risitas.

-esto será muy divertido. Dijo Milo deslizando hacia la espalda del mayor de los gemelos géminis una tarántula.

-has lo tuyo preciosa. Susurró el escorpión dorado mientras la dejaba en la espalda de Saga, la tarántula comenzó a moverse y Saga a emitir unos gemiditos de placer.

-ah si…Titis…me gusta…oh si… Máscara bufó.

-que descarado, está soñando con una menor. Dijo en un susurro apremiante, Aioria se encogió de brazos.

-cada quien sueña con lo que puede. Dijo estudiando los movimientos de Saga, Máscara preparó su balde lleno de cubos de hielo, mientras la tarántula, seguía escalando.

-me haces…cosquillas…Gabrielle… Aioria miró a Milo quien abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua.

-mira nada mas bicho, Saga sueña con tus chicas. Dijo Aioria entre risitas - ¿saben que? Preguntó Máscara.

- ¿Qué? Preguntaron Milo y Aioria al tiempo –podríamos sacarle muchos secretos a Saga…si habla dormido…podría decirnos cosas como: donde está la mano de Midas, cuales son las cuentas personales del patriarca, si es verdad que Athena tiene una casa en el Caribe, y muchas otras cosas mas. Milo y Aioria dudaron.

-no se, con los secretos vergonzosos de los demás me basta. En ese momento, la tarántula intentaba entrar en la oreja derecha de Saga –jajajajajaj….me haces cosquillas…jajajajajajaja…que bien se siente…¿he?...?...?...?...¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Gritó Saga cayéndose de la cama tras enredarse en las sábanas, Máscara apuntó.

- ¡preparados!¡apunten!¡hielo! lanzaron los 3 dorados al sonido de la voz de Máscara, los hielos le dieron a Saga haciéndolo gemir del frío –oh que pena, mató a Maoma. Dijo Milo entristecido.

-descuida, le conseguiremos una nueva tarántula a Geist. Dijo Máscara –mas vale que no note la diferencia. Dijo Aioria, Milo miró a Saga.

- ¡mejor que no la notemos nosotros!¡coooooorraaaaaan! gritó el escorpión dorado corriendo hacia la salida.

- ¡explosión de galaxias! Lanzó Saga con todas sus fuerzas tras desembarazarse de las sábanas, salió en unos calzoncillos mojados, que se le pegaban al cuerpo, persiguiendo al trío de bromistas.

- ¡mas rápido!¡mas rápido!¡que nos alcanza! Gritó Máscara - ¡a otra dimensión! Bramó Saga - ¡al suelo! Indicó Aioria, todos rodaron y gatearon por debajo del portal.

-que humillante, que humillante. Dijo Milo –agradece que te humillas así y que no caímos en cualquier lado que Saga haya querido. Dictaminó Aioria, los 3 siguieron corriendo montaña arriba.

Los 7 restantes, estaban en casa de Aioros con todo recogido –la próxima vez, que Milo sugiera pedir despertar a alguien junto a Aioria y Máscara, recuérdenme no darle permiso. Dijo Shion, quien junto a Saory estaba al igual que los caballeros dorados.

-recordado. Dijo todo mundo –no puedo creer que se comporten a veces como niños de 7 años. Dijo Camus.

-es por su faceta bromista. Dijo Shura –la cual, es muy peligrosa en una persona como Saga dictaminó Shaka, Mu asintió en silencio.

-es verdad. Agregó, Aioros suspiró –ahí vienen. Dijo mirando interesado el resultado, Alde sonrió -10 segundos, 05 milésimas. Dictaminó tras haber detenido el reloj al trío haber llegado a la sala.

-lo hicimos. Dijo Milo –buen ejercicio. Dijo Shura –así es. Dictaminó el maestro Dohko.

- ¡ya verán! ¡malditos adoquines del castillo de cejamantis!¡los acabaré y! pero Saga, no llegó a concretar su amenaza - ¿Qué harás Saga? Exclamó Shion con calma, Saga se detuvo en la puerta, miró a todo mundo, con atuendo playero.

-su, su, su, su, su, su Il, Il, Il, Ilustrísima…señ, señ, señ, señorita At, At, Athena. Dijo Saga comenzando a colorearse de un fuerte rojo, Milo se quedó muy quieto y lo miró.

-vamos a ir a firopotamos, en isla Milos. Saga asintió.

- ¿y no pudieron despertarme como la gente normal? Preguntó –bueno…queríamos hacerte una dulce bromita. Dijo Máscara como quien quiere compensarlo todo, Aioria asintió conciliador, cuando Saga notó por el rabillo del ojo un flash, miró a Shura.-

¿Qué espectros de Hades estás haciendo Shura? Preguntó mientras lo veía juguetear con el celular, Shura sonrió –vendiendo tu foto en calzoncillos mojados. Saga se ruborizó, todo mundo rió, Saory se levantó.

¿vienes con nosotros Saga? Preguntó, el aludido asintió y fuecorriendo a hacer su bolso de playa.

Cuando estuvieron listos, llegaron a la vieja marina, donde estaba la lancha familiar de los Valente, Taxumi miraba todo con mala cara –señorita Saory, sería mas adecuado para usted viajar en el yate de la familia Quido. Los 12 hombres se rieron.

-tonterías calvito. Le dijo Milo –no hay lancha mas segura que c… añadió mirando con aprehensión el nombre de la lancha, sintió un taloncito en su short.

- ¿tío Milo? Preguntó la pequeña Shaina Mu - ¿si Shaina Mu? Preguntó Milo - ¿Qué es clítoris? Todo mundo abrió mucho los ojos –ya lo ve, señorita Saory ¡que cosas le enseñan a la niña! Saory rió.

-tranquilo Taxumi, Shaina Mu algún día lo iba a saber. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Milo. El aludido clavó sus ojos en la diosa de la guerra justa, mientras los demás por detrás, cuchicheaban.

-apuesto. Dijo Aioros -50 euros a que no tiene tacto, termina golpeado por Taxumi y castigado por Shion. Shaka, Mu, Alde, el anciano maestro Dohko y Shura asintieron.

-hecho. Dijeron a coro, utilizando la gorra de Aioros como depositaria del dinero –apuesto 100 euros. Dijo Camus –a que Milo consigue explicarle a Shaina Mu la parte referida sin ser grosero o estar en discordia con la edad de la pequeña, que Taxumi no nos acompaña y aunque el maestro Shion lo castigue, que no lo meterá al calabozo. Los otros asintieron.

-hecho. Dijeron Saga, Aioria, Máscara y Shion quien se adhirió a esta apuesta.

- ¿si mi señora? Preguntó el octavo guardián - ¿serías tan amable de explicarle el nombre de tu lancha a Shaina Mu? El asintió –desde luego, mi señora, bueno…Shaina Mu ¿Qué tanto sabes de bebes? Preguntó Milo, todo el mundo palideció.

-que los hacen papi y mami con mucho amor, jugando entre ellos. Respondió la niña con naturalidad, todos hasta Saory tragaron saliva.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso Shaina Mu? Preguntó Saga, la niña lo miró –mi papi ¿Por qué? Preguntó, Camus la miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Por qué te dijo eso Shaina Mu? Preguntó –porque le pregunté si podía tener un bebé de un niño que me gusta, como me gustan los bebés, bueno, le pregunté y el me explicó. Milo se pasó las manos por su cabello, suspirando de manera grandilocuente.

-bueno…cuando papi y mami juegan, hay un lugar en el cuerpo de mami, que la hace sentir muy bien mientras juegan, eso…es lo que se llama clítoris. La niña asintió.

- ¿yo lo puedo usar? Preguntó - ¡no! Exclamó todo mundo, Camus se aclaró.

-es decir…cuando tengas 39 años, podrás usarlo, por ahora, es un lugar súper secreto su ubicación ¿de acuerdo? Shaina Mu asintió - ¡de acuerdo tío Cam! Hubo un suspiro de alivio general.

-paguen hurracas viejas. Dijeron Aioros y compañía, los perdedores pagaron, Milo y los demás, introdujeron los pertrechos a la lancha y se fueron hacia la isla.

Cuando llegaron a Milos, se instalaron en la playa de firopotamos –ah, esto es vida. Decía Aioria dándose bronceador en su esculpido pecho, Shaka, Saga, Shion y Mu, se habían hecho trenzas para poder broncearse la espalda, Shura disfrutaba de la vista, mientras a lo lejos, se veían las muchachas, los veleros, los cruceros y las lanchas, todo era maravilloso, la diosa Athena, jugaba con su niña, Camus leía un libro, Milo llegó a su lado.

-hey Muss, ven al agua. Camus le puso mala cara –en este momento no me apetece Milo. Dijo –ah, vamos…lo siento, por lo de Muss, Muss, pero no pude dejar de usarlo. Milo lanzó la primera edición de Sherlock Holmes lejos, muy lejos.

-allá va el libro. Dijo Saga desde su reposera –se va, se va, se fue, jonrón. Dijo Alde, el ambiente se comenzó a enfriar.

-tienes 4 segundos para correr Ricardo, 4. Dijo Camus con calma helada –Cam, podemos resolverlo, no hay porque llegar a los golpes y al congelamiento. Camus dio un paso hacia adelante.

-3. Milo dio un paso hacia el agua –amigo querido, refrigeradorcito amado, muñeco de nieve adorado, creo que podemos discutirlo. Camus dio otro paso hacia adelante, los pies de Milo fueron besados por el agua.

-2. Milo echó a correr playa hacia la derecha - ¡corre que te alcanzan escorpión! Gritó Máscara con una cerveza, Aldebarán reía.

- ¡vamos a prisa Mr ice! Gritaba aplaudiendo, Shura si que reía - ¡corre que te alcanzan! Gritó a todo pulmón, Milo y Camus, seguían como Tom y Jerry, Saga rió suavemente.

-dulce venganza. Dijo por fin, una sombra le bloqueó el sol.

-disculpa ¿tu eres Camus Michel? Preguntó una dulce voz –no, es aquel sujeto de frío porte que corre, yo soy…dadadadadadadá. Saga se quedó mirando a la linda chica de 2 colitas, de ojos y cabello rosado que le sonreía, Shura se adelantó.

-es nuestro amigo, señorita. Dijo, ella asintió –ya veo. Mu la miraba todo rojo, su traje de baño rosa no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Aldebarán se puso de pie en toda su estatura.

- ¡Camus!¡te trajeron tu libro! Milo llegó primero –hola señorita, soy Milo, muchas gracias por el libro. Recibió de inmediato un puñetazo.

-merci mademoiselle. Dijo Camus con calma, Milo se aclaró –de nada, adoro a Sherlock Holmes, Sir Arthur Connan Doil, me parece un sujeto interesante, lástima que su obra no sea tan valorada por todo el mundo. Camus le regaló una leve sonrisa.

- ¿es usted literata? La chica asintió –estudiante de literatura, me llamo, Zarina. El asintió –un placer, doctor Camus Bleu. Dijo besando la mano de la muchacha, Milo se aclaró.

-Zarina, ya que me salvaste, la vida y mucho mas ¿te apetecería subir a clítoris? Todo mundo se tragó la risa, la muchacha taladró a Milo.

-mire señor, aunque me guste la ropa señida y los biquinis diminutos, no soy una cascos ligeros ¿me entendió? Milo asintió cuando el grueso empastado de Sherlock Holmes, se estampó en su cabeza, haciéndolo gemir levemente y sobarse la adolorida testa.

-disculpe a Milo, mi estimada Zarina, un detalle familiar el nombre de su lancha. La peli rosa se ruborizó –ya veo, bueno, en ese caso, será un placer. Shura se acercó a Milo.

-creo que deberías pensar en cambiarle el nombre a tu lancha. Milo asintió –seguro, pensaré en llamarla la fuerza u otra cosa, en demasiados problemas me ha metido el nombre de la lancha de soltero. Saga asintió mientras veía a Camus y a Zarina sentados en la lancha discutiendo de libros.

-allí fue la oportunidad de Saga. Dijo Máscara –tumbada por el franchute y su asqueroso encanto celta. Saga suspiró.

-voy al agua. Dijo mientras se alejaba, el maestro Dohko sonrió.

-creo que si le gusta. Dijo mientras lo miraba al zambullirse en el mar.

A la hora del almuerzo, repartieron los sándwiches, con jamón y queso, aderezados con mantequilla y mayonesa al gusto, luego Zarina y sus amigas se dedicaron a estar toda la tarde con los chicos, jugaron en el agua, se bañaron, jugaron con Saory y Shaina Mu, rieron, contaron chistes, se montaron en el banana y armaron castillos de arena, jugaron voleibol y tennis de playa, en el atardecer, miraron el espectáculo del horizonte en el crepúsculo, Camus y Zarina se miraban, ante la atenta mirada de una de sus primas, llamada Salomé, todo mundo disfrutó ese día y a lomo de clítoris, regresaron a Athenas donde los esperaba Taxumi para llevarlos a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, hola mis queridas seguidoras…bostezo…tengan…bostezo…otro capi de la historia.

Disculpen las faltas, tengo mucho sueño.

Gracias a todas las que leen, a shakarin, a tsukimeprincess, a liluz de géminis y a mi nueva reviewer ¡bienvenida!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un grandioso REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy ratos divertidos burlándonos de los goldies.

Marzo, mes del suplicio de géminis.

Una sombra solitaria subía las escaleras del recinto sagrado, a la espalda, llevaba una caja dorada con el símbolo de 2 peces, subía con temor –por Hades, como vengo a llegar precisamente el 10 de marzo ¡el 10! Que alguien me lleve, espectros. Se quejaba la figura mientras pasaba Acuario.

-no hay moros en la costa. Dijo con suma alegría dejando sentir el gusto al ver a su añorado hogar en su horizonte, suspiró de alegría.

-sin bromas cumpleañeras, fantástico. Murmuró, entró a su templo y tras dirigirse a la izquierda, presionó el mecanismo para abrir la puerta, una vez hecho esto, sacó una llave dorada que hizo girar en el picaporte y abrió, encendió la luz, para ver la estancia color melocotón saludarlo, dejó su bolso en la sala de star y miró el refrigerador que se mantenía en esta, allí habían frutas, refrescos, jugos y agua, cosas para un bocadillo de noche, para no tener que cruzar al otro lado donde se hallaba la cocina, el comedor, un despacho, el lavadero y el jardín, en la izquierda estaba la sala de star, 21 habitaciones, los baños, una sala de lectura y otra habitación llamada el cuarto de juegos, Afrodita de Piscis se dirigió a su habitación, cuyo tamaño era digno de un duque, se desvistió y entró a la ducha, se frotó con gran cuidado y deleite, saboreando el dulce sabor del agua…porque estaba resbaloza…como si en su tubería hubiera…pero eso…no podía ser, Afrodita probó el agua y dio un grito de horror.

- ¡miel!¡maldita sea miel!¡estos cab·$&/&%$·$%&/ colocaron miel en mis tuberías! El joven salió desnudo, ni siquiera valía la pena el intentar nada mas, cuando fue a salir, las puertas resultaron estar bloqueadas, Afrodita dio un buen bufido, nada que envidiar a los de Aldebarán, se dirigió hacia la nevera y sacó un líquido ambar, dio un trago desde la botella, para escupirlo inmediatamente, dejó caer el objeto que se partió, dejando trozos de cristal a los pies del doceavo guardián, Afrodita de Piscis tosía, inundado por el mas profundo asco.

-maldición, eso era pipí ¡era pipí!¡que ahora si me oyen!¡malditos desgraciados! Grutó el guardián de la doceava casa, fue enfadado a su cama y se acostó en ella, para ser devorado inmediatamente por hormigas, Afrodita se restregó, rodó por el suelo y al final, decidió acostarse en el sofá de su cama, la puerta se abrió a la media hora.

-bien hecho Milo. Susurró Saga divertido –que bueno que le compraste ese polvo del sueño a Hipnos, servirá. El peli azul menor asintió.

-justo para lo que lo quieres. Dijo, Saga llevaba una bolsa y Milo, un tobo repleto hasta arriba con sedosas plumas rosadas, ambos se rieron discretamente, Saga comenzó a disponer las plumas junto a un potente pegamento hecho de un material tan fuerte que solo con agua caliente podría retirarse, Milo sacó el pico y las patas y una cresta al mejor estilo Elvis, junto a un sujetador, y así, Saga y el, comenzaron a llenar a Afrodita de plumas, con el sobrante, escribieron en su pared:

"¡feliz cumpleaños muñeco!"

Al terminar, Saga y Milo recogieron el material y se fueron a casa de Acuario, un sonriente Camus los esperaba junto a Mu y Aldebarán, Milo los miró y alzó los pulgares.

-excelente. Dijo Camus con una inusual gran sonrisa, Mu rió –bueno, Camus creo que nos quedaremos acá, la reacción de Afrodita no me la voy a perder por nada. Argumentó, Aldebarán asintió.

-es hora de dormir. Anunció, Milo dio un bostezo ejemplar –buenas noches caballeros. Dijo Camus mientras se retiraba hacia su dormitorio dejando que los chicos se acomodaran a su gusto.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol tocó los suaves ojos de Afrodita, quien los abrió con pereza –me siento raro, muy suave. Fue a frotarse los ojos, pero se detuvo, al ver sus dedos cubiertos de plumas, los miró y se levantó, algo siseó suavemente detrás de el, se miró, llevaba plumas por todos lados, su pecho, sus partes privadas, todo era pluma y rosa, corrió por su sala hasta el salón que le servía de estudio de costura donde una pared entera, estaba cubiertta por un gran y hermoso espejo, Afrodita se miró, abriendo mucho los ojos, tocó su pico, tocó su cresta, tocó sus patas, abrió mucho la boca al ver su elegante cola en forma de abanico.

¡soy un pato gay! Gritó al silente santuario - ¡soy un pato gay! Exclamó aterrorizado al ver los semejantes pechos como los de una lechera que le habían puesto sus compañeros.

-me las van a pagar ¡me las van a pagar rufianes! Exclamó enfadado, todo mundo, estaba desayunando en casa de Saga, Milo bufaba.

-se supone que el rey es quien cocina. Dijo –mi mes, mis reglas, yo hago los preparativos iniciales, ustedes cocinan. Dijo Saga mientras dejaba el café y se sentaba en la mesa.

-bueno. Dijo Aioros con alegría –Milo sirves el café y, mucho cuidado con colocarle sal. El escorpión dorado bufó y asintió –Mu, sirves los dulces. Dijo el arquero, el lemuriano asintió y comenzó a hacerlo.

Máscara, prepara la ensalada, nada de bichos de goma para que Aldebarán te de su ración. El italiano gruñó pero hizo lo que se le ordenaba.

Shura, prepara la ensalada de frutas, Aioria, haznos los honores con los sandwiches y las empanadas. El león asintió.

-adorarán las empanadas, son una receta de mi alumna Rita Vargas. Dijo feliz, su hermano sonrió.

Shaka, a los hot cages, Aldebarán, prepara el jugo de naranja, Camus pon los platos, yo haré el toddy. Todo mundo vio al anciano maestro Dohko llegar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿está bien maestro? Preguntó Shaka con aprensión, el anciano asintió y se apoyó en la pared.

Acabo de ver a la pata pink, fue a reclamarle a Shion lo de su traje. Todo mundo dejó de trabajar.

¿y? preguntaron los 10 –Shion y Athena, no pudieron dejar de reír, ambos se revolcaron en el suelo de la risa,y la pata pink, salió muy enojada, con destino a…la frase del anciano maestro quedó suspendida por un bramido horroroso.

¡ustedes coñ$$%&/ de sus madr&/&%$$$·!¡malditos peleles sin oficio!¡cabr··$%&/%%$$$%% de mier$$%&/&%%$$$! Exclamó Afrodita llegando al comedor que conectaba con la cocina, todo mundo lo miró, uno a uno fueron soltando sus utensilios, Mu se apoyó n la pared y una vez comenzado el ataque de risa, no pudo parar de reír, Shaka se cayó al suelo de la impresión y comenzó a revolcarse de la risa, Milo y Shura, se acomodaron en sus sillas para poder reírse a gusto, Saga se resbaló al suelo de tanto reír y Camus que había permanecido impertérrito, esbozó una gran sonrisa que despuésse convirtió en una risa y todos, comenzaron a reírse.

¡se burlan de esto! Exclamó Afrodita indignado - ¡ya verán!¡rosas diabólicas reales! Todos se levantaron y salieron corriendo como una manada de elefantes en plena estampida perseguidos por la pata pink.

¡te ves fabulosa cielo! Alentó Milo mientras saltaba para esquivar las rosas verdes, que eran cortadoras.

¡Me gusta tu busto! Exclamó Adebarán mientras esquivaba las naranjas, Camus corría al lado de su amigo.

Cariño, dame tu número, ¡para dárselo al pato Donald! Exclamó en un arranque de sentimientos inusual en el, lo que avivó las risas de sus compañeros, Saga se burlaba a todo pulmón.

¡que bella cola cuakc cuakc cuakc! Exclamaba feliz, Máscara lo secundaba - ¡adoro tu copete bambina!¡eres la esposa perdida del rey! Todo mundo iba bromeando a costa del enojado Afrodita, cuando llegaron a la playa.

- ¡cuidado Shura! Shura se llevó de plano una sombrilla y fue alzado, cuando vio a Saga…un minuto…ese era Kanon.

- ¿Shura? Preguntó el menor de los géminis mirándolo.

-Kanon, si me sueltas te lo agradezco, la pata pink me quiere matar. Kanon alzó lascejas.

-pero amigo ¿Quién es…? Oh, por Poseidón. Dijo al ver al adorable Afrodita en su nuevo atuendo, cuando unas cuerdas de cosmos ocre se hicieron.

-miren que trajo la marea. Dijo Byan –una pata. Dijo Eo feliz, Afrodita se puso mas rojo, pero por su maquillaje no se notó.

-ahora si, los mato a todos. Dijo mientras intentaba liberarse –feliz cumpleaños pata pink, realmente luces fabulosa. Dijo Kassa feliz, Afrodita siguió forcejeando, los 11 caballeros dorados se dejaron caer en la arena.

-bien, gracias por detenerlo hermano. Dijo Saga –ah, descuida. Dijo Kanon feliz –me deberán una grande. Los 11 asintieron, mirando a Afrodita.

Rato d

Espués, la pata pink regresó a su casa muy ofendido, los demás lo siguieron –el trato es no enfadarse. Dijo Saga, Camus bufó junto a Shura.

-el enfado no debe ser permanente querrás decir. Apuntó el español, todo mundo asintió.

-vamos viejo, danos una oportunidad. Dijo Camus, solo se vio una pluma rosa caer.

-Afrodita, trajimos productos puros de la ardiente llamaroja. Dijo Milo, dio un fingido suspiro.

-si no los quieres, me temo que deberemos regresárselos a Afrodita. Aioria asintió –también te trajimos un juego de ajedrez de cristal. Mu asintió con ganas.

-sinó, deberé fundirlo para hacer otra cosa. Dijo, la puerta se abrió –de ti y de ti, no tengo quejas. Dijo Afrodita duramente mirando a Shura y Camus.

-pero del resto de ustedes, alimañanas insípidas, sepan, que me esforzaré por hacerles las peores bromas de cumpleaños jamás vistas. Todo mundo asintió y pasaron con sus regalos, los productos sirvieron para dejar a Afrodita como nuevo, quien disfrutó el gesto al ser consendido, cuando terminaron pidieron una pizza para almorzar y se dedicaron a ver películas de acción durante la tarde.

El casino, dragón del inframundo, era un lugar gótico con granatractivo, la sala ambiente que tenía el bar, poseía luces moradas dando un ambiebte de misterio al sitio y la sala de juegos, poseía luces rojas y blancas, para dar un lugar de infierno, era un lugar bien decorado, las meseras estaban vestidas de diablas rojas, con provocativas faldas con medias pantys, Afrodita sonrió.

-el casino del cejamantis es un sueño. Dijo –y te reservé a su dama mas fina. Dijo Milo, Afrodita lo miró.

- ¿hablas de belle?el escorpión asintió, una muchacha peli morada cuyos cabellos besaban sus pies, estaba ataviada con un sexy vestido morado obscuro, sus ojos azules, miraron a Afrodita con deleite y se ruborió, el sonrió.

-gracias chicos. Dijo, Minos miró –chicos, ha llegado el cumpleañero. Afrodita se sorprendió, al ver a los miembros de todas las ordenes allí, Radamantis, estaba sentado al lado de su hermana que llevaba un vestido azul, Milo se acercó a ellos.

-vengo a humillarte mas unicejo…hola Margareth. Ella le regresó una rígida inclinación de cabeza.

-Milo, quien yació con la diosa Afrodita. Dijo con veneno, Milo sonrió –es mi derecho, tu y yo, no somos nada cariño ¿juegas unicejo? Radamantis asintió y se levantaron a la ruleta, Maergareth los siguió y se enrroscó en la cintura de Milo.

-esa me la vas a pagar escorpioncito. Le susurró mientras se tapaba con un chal –serás mi esclavo esta noche. Milo le guiñó el ojo.

-alcánzame si puedes, dulzura. Dijo, Saga y los demás, bailaban con unas chicas nereidas, que custodiaban los pilares receptores de las ciudades marinas, de los grandes pilares del santuario de Poseidón, Afrodita se sentía feliz, cuando Saory llamó la atención de todo mundo, trayendo una torta de fresas con crema chantigie.

- ¡es por el cumpleañero!¡feliz cumpleaños Afrodita! Todo mundo se puso a cantarle, con gran suavidad, Máscara se situó al lado de su mejor amigo y cuando el último estribillo de la canción hubo terminado, y las velas fueron sopladas, hundió la cara de Afrodita hasta el fondo.

- ¡feliz cumpleaños!¡pez afeminado! Exclamó en una carcajada triunfal, solo para ser alcanzado por un trozo de torta, lo cual dio origen a una guerra detorta, Saory sonrió.

-menos mal que mandé hacer 2 ¿verdad Shion? El patriarca, que al igual que la diosa se había mantenido alejado del barullo asintió.

-bien pensado mi señora. Dijo con aprobación mientras pedazos de torta iban y venían.


End file.
